Ladybugs, Bumblebees and White Roses
by BloodGulchBlue
Summary: Ruby and Blake getting together ends up dragging the whole team into a new, sexually confident state. Pairings follow the title, rated M for smut. Chapters splintered off from Beacon Ardence, and this is now a series of its own. Sequel to Ruby's party.
1. Ladybug

**Author's note:**** If you added me to your story alerts subscription for the expert writing and plot of Ruby's party, sorry about this. We all need to find some way to relieve the boredom, eh? **

**My thought train:**** I've been planning this for some time, and I'm bored. So what have I written that has done well in the past? Answer: RWBY and smut. So why not combine them? Warning: mature content, swearing and (obviously) lots of sex.**

**Update: Hello, Reader! Here you'll find my old work, following Ruby and Blake to begin with, and other characters will follow as the story progresses. If you came here from Ardence, then once again let me thank you for sticking with me in this time of change. It means a lot.  
><strong>

Ruby fidgeted on her bed. She was a little nervous, waiting for Blake to get back. Yang was off on patrol, and Weiss was visiting her family. It was just the two of them, spending their summer holidays together for several weeks until the others returned to Beacon. Blake walked in, the door slamming open. Her uniform looked good on her, Ruby thought. She surreptitiously slid her gaze up Blake's stockinged legs. Then she did it again as the Fanus walked past her and bent over the desk to put her work down. Ruby glanced quickly away as Blake turned to her.

"Well, my day was crap. First my lesson overran into another, so I was shouted at, then some random guy started hitting on me, then… What are you grinning at?"

Ruby stopped smiling. Blake was so sexy when she was angry; Ruby hadn't thought she was literally smiling at her.

"Um, well my day wasn't as bad."

Blake glared at her.

"That's a pretty shitty excuse. Now why don't you give me a real reason?"

Ruby wilted. "Well, Weiss and I have been dating for several weeks, and I want to take it to the next stage. But, I have no idea what to do. I was wondering if you did."

Blake tilted her head as she advanced on Ruby. She wriggled her hips menacingly. Ruby, distracted, was taken by surprise when the Fanus pounced on her. Blake pinned Ruby's arms and kissed her full on the lips, dominating Ruby's mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from her captive.

"Well, the first thing to do is to _mark_ your territory" Blake purred, moving down Ruby's neck and biting, planting a hickey a little high up for Ruby's comfort. She continued to kiss her new lover's neck. When she stopped, Ruby huffed in protest, only for Blake to rip off Ruby's shirt, exposing her red-trimmed black lace bra. She grinned devilishly at the sight of Ruby's hardening nipples.

"Then, you've got to establish the dominant woman in the relationship. And let me show you how"

Ruby's breathing began to increase as Blake slowly unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts. Though not as large as Yang's, they still felt good in the hand. Blake bent down, and began to swirl her tongue around Ruby's nipple, but not touching the stiffened bud. Blake then began to massage the breasts in front of her, careful to avoid the tips. Ruby groaned in frustration and pleasure. Blake relented, and began to include all Ruby's chest, allowing a more satisfying noise to be heard. When Blake stopped, Ruby opened her mouth, but was prevented from speaking by Blake's finger pressing against her lips. She then flipped Ruby over, hitching up the skirt as she did so. She was greeted by the sight of matching damp panties clinging to a large arse. Ruby tensed as Blake smacked the flesh, yelping a little. Another slap on the other cheek, firmer this time, brought yet another moan from the younger girl. Blake pulled down the sopping underwear, damp with sweat and Ruby's juices. The Fanus reached down to lightly touch Ruby's hairless crotch, and felt both her clit and arse, bringing her wet palm up, before giving it a lick. She then forced Ruby to cling to the sheets of the bed as she drove two fingers into Ruby's tight slit, pumping them quickly, sometimes touching Ruby's g-spot, sending her leader wild as she built her up to an orgasm.

"One thing, though. You should always share your first orgasm" Saying this, Blake turned Ruby over again, who was panting and moaning. As Blake continued her administrations, Ruby clutched her breasts, rubbing her nipples as she neared her climax.

"Look into my eyes when you come, Ruby" Blake commanded.

"Oh God, Blake, I'll try… fuck!" Ruby replied, swearing as Blake hit her sweet spot again. Blake rubbed her thumb on the outside of Ruby's clit, exciting the nerves even more. Something had to give. Ruby's eyes slitted at the new feeling, her breathing doubled, and she screamed, her eyes snapping open as they bugged out of her head, locking on to Blake's as she violently came. As she came down from her climax, Blake withdrew her fingers and proffered them to Ruby. They shared the juices, before kissing deeply.

"Fuck Blake, I want more!" Ruby said, a slight flutter in her voice as she regained some of her composure.

"Well then Ruby, I'm horny and you need some practice…" Blake teased, before shedding her bow, along with most of her clothes, standing in front of Ruby in her lingerie. Ruby shakily stood, before moving towards Blake and clumsily removing the bra in front of her. Her eyes lit up as she examined Blake's breasts, and began to suck on the left. Blake gasped.

"Wow, Ruby, you are good, for someone who hasn't spent long with Weiss."

Ruby looked up, her eyes crinkling with happiness as she took the compliment. As she turned her attention to the other breast, Blake cupped Ruby's, running her thumbs over the nipples. Ruby began to move down her friend's body, kissing down her flat stomach, reaching her panties. She pulled them down, revealing a neatly trimmed bush. Blake sighed as she felt Ruby's breath on her most sensitive area.

"So, Ruby now you…shit!"

Ruby dived in and began to wildly lick. Blake bucked, pushing her hips further into Ruby's face, maximising her pleasure. Ruby then added a finger, pushing up and feeling Blake's walls adjust. Leaning back and giggling, Ruby began to move her digit in and out, picking up the pace, loving the primal panting coming from the Fanus. She wanted to see how deep it ran, so she inserted another two fingers, pushing as deep as she could with every thrust. As Ruby moved her hand faster and faster, Blake let out a guttural groan, and a stream of clear liquid shot out of her nub. Blake collapsed into Ruby's arms, exhausted. Ruby whispered into Blake's ear.

"You'll have to teach me to do that sometime."

Blake smiled tiredly "Oh yeah"

**Author's note:**** This may or may not be part of a series- I'm undecided. If you want it to be, then follow, favourite or review! **


	2. Teacher and Student

**Author's note:**** This chapter is dedicated to Chas1881's Grey Ashes series. If you like this, you'll **_**love **_**it.**

Blake sat studying on her bed. Her cat ears picked up a series of soft footsteps. Someone was trying to be stealthy, their breathing was giving them away. Blake could tell it was Ruby. Her body warmed at the thought of their last encounter, of kisses and passion. But she couldn't turn around. It would spoil the surprise, for one. And Blake loved her lover for her adorable flaws. So she continued to face the window, waiting. She could hear Ruby slowly clamber onto the foot of her bed, and shuffle her beautiful arse towards her. She bit back a grin as fingers trailed against her hair, before sliding under her arms and squeezing her breasts. She leant back into the embrace, noting the smell of Ruby's hair, recently washed. Letting Ruby toy with her chest for a minute, she sat up and turned around, much to Ruby's disappointment, which disappeared as they shared a kiss, exploring each other's mouths. Blake noted the hickey hadn't quite faded yet, but was well covered by Ruby's shirt, recently unbuttoned to show some cleavage for Blake's pleasure. Blake buried her face in the mounds, pushing Ruby to the mattress as she kissed and licked the skin in front of her. Ruby removed Blake's bow, and began to massage the ears underneath. Blake purred at the attention, before speaking.

"Sooooo, miss. What do you want to do tonight?" She whispered.

Ruby thought wildly. Then she remembered Blake's 'ability'

"Teach me to squirt, please!" She sat and began to bounce on the bed.

"Hmmmmmm" Blake thought, taking on the dominant role. "Why should I? It's my secret."

The puppy-dog look from Ruby sorely tested Blake's endurance. When that failed, Ruby pushed Blake down, and reached under her skirt, whilst planting kisses on her neck. Blake sighed with pleasure as Ruby rubbed her thumb over her clit.

"Fine, fine!" Ruby grinned happily.

"First, strip" Blake instructed, as she pulled off her uniform and stockings. Within seconds she was standing nude in front of a similarly attired Ruby, whose eagerness could clearly be seen as her crotch glistened. Blake sat on the edge of her bed and motioned Ruby over, who knelt.

"You've got to find my g-spot, Ruby, so go ahead- use two fingers"

Ruby slipped her index and middle finger into Blake's slit, causing her Fanus ears to twitch slightly. Blake drew in a breath as Ruby stroked around her inner walls, eliciting gasps of varying volume, until Blake moaned, with a "yes", alerting Ruby to success.

"Now, continue to stimulate that spot" Blake said, as she began to play with her breasts.

Ruby continued to move her fingers in and out, picking up the pace as Blake's pleasurable moans increased, the acceleration causing Blake to curse as her singularly most sensitive area was given full attention, her expletives getting louder and dirtier, as ecstasy enveloped her she cried-

"NOW YOU PUSH! GOD!"

Her core clamped over Ruby's fingers and her cum splashed over Ruby's arm up to the shoulder. As Blake came down from her climax, she continued to rub her nipples, sighing as her body allowed her to function as normal.

"Of course, that's _very_ precise. However, once you get the hang of it, you can control it- unless the pleasure is completely mind-blowing, like last night." She grinned. Ruby's eyes lit up. She jumped onto the bed and began to agitate her g-spot. Blake decided to help by playing with Ruby's chest. As Ruby began to reach her limit, Blake moved down Ruby's body, and inserted her head between Ruby's legs and began to lick. Ruby was taken by surprise, as she'd closed her eyes, and she continued to moan with pleasure as she was stimulated by Blake. Just as she was about to _push_, Blake took her to a whole new level by nipping at Ruby's clit with her teeth. Ruby blacked out as her orgasm overtook her, and when she finally came to, Blake was grinning wildly, her face and hair drenched in Ruby's stream of cum. She kissed Ruby, who could taste herself. She swallowed some of it, grinning back and laughing, despite how fatigued she was. It disappeared pretty quickly as Blake moved her backside into Ruby's face, then proceeded to eat her out. Ruby was taken aback slightly by the 69, but eagerly responded, tasting Blake and loving it. The Fanus' expert tongue darted in, out and around Ruby's pussy, causing the younger girl to moan into Blake's clit, which made Blake purr softly. Ruby added her sticky fingers back into Blake, who retaliated by spreading Ruby's legs wider. Ruby, having come recently, surrendered to pleasure, squirting weakly, the spray causing Blake to first shy away, then lap at Ruby's damp sex, cleaning it up. When Ruby recovered, she pushed her face into Blake's clit, getting her tongue as far in as she could. Blake began to shoot jolts of cum into Ruby's mouth at all the attention, before succumbing as Ruby _sucked_ on Blake, who heavily came, almost choking Ruby with her squirting. When the two were done, they snuggled up to each other, kissing and licking each other's faces clean.

"Well, Blake what next? We've got extra-curricular lessons tomorrow." Ruby moaned.

Blake sighed. The only bad side of staying at Beacon, attempting to do nothing over the holidays, was that the teachers always found something for you to do. And then made it compulsory. Suddenly having an idea, Blake grinned. "Wait and see"


	3. Toys for girls

**Author's note:**** This chapter is inspired by 'Now I know I'm Not a Saint', or Chapter 9 of OrganOfFlames' Heated Excitement. No infringement meant.**

Toys for girls

Ruby walked nude out of the shower, towelling herself as she entered the dorm. Blake looked over, running her eyes over the pale body before her. Motioning at Ruby to move towards her, she reached into her drawer and pulled out two small, egg-shaped, black devices, and two black sliders. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw them.

"Vibrators?"

Blake winked. "Wirelessly controlled. Here's what we're going to do. You control my vibrator, I control yours. There are five levels. You can only increase it when someone else does, so you can wait or take the initiative. The first person to climax loses- and the winner owns that person tonight."

Ruby grinned. "You're on!"

Blake knelt and gently pushed the egg in.

"Wear tight panties. It'll keep it in place better."

Ruby slipped on a black pair, before putting on the rest of her uniform.

"Oh, and take spares!" Blake called as she slipped in her own egg. She stuffed a couple of other knickers in her bag, just in case.

"Ready?" Ruby asked, raising her remote. She clicked it up to one. A low buzzing began in Blake's nether regions. She grinned, and clicked Ruby's on. Ruby blinked as she felt it activate. They walked to the first lesson, Ruby slightly lighter and faster on her feet than usual. Blake was sorely tempted to ramp it up to five and take the early victory, but decided to let her lover endure it for as long as possible.

Ruby was finding it more difficult than usual to concentrate on Oobleck's lecture, the buzzing meant that her concentration was diverted to the pleasure slowly building in her loins. She looked over to Blake, who seemed unaffected. Narrowing her eyes, she reached into her pocket.

Blake froze as the vibrator increased slightly, causing her to grip the desk. Pyrrha looked over. Blake smiled slightly.

"I forgot to bring my notes from last time" She lied. The huntress leaned over.

"But we're going to be tested! Don't you remember? Every fortnight over the holidays!"

Blake waved Pyrrha away, biting her lower lip to attempt to distract the pleasurable sensations. Oobleck whizzed around the room, distributing the papers. Blake gasped again as the buzzer increased in strength, covering her feelings by leaning over the paper, blinking. Her eyes slitted. Time for payback.

Ruby was beginning to get her feelings under control, when her insides melted with pleasure. She gasped as the vibrator increased its strength. Looking over to Blake, her eyes wide, she felt nervous as her competitor raised three fingers.

"Ahem!" Oobleck coughed. Blake looked down. Ruby's breathing increased. Thankfully there was nobody next to her, as Weiss was away, so there was nobody to see her reach a hand down, defying the sensible part of her brain to slightly rub at her wet panties. The attention forced a sigh of pleasure through her lips. She was thankful when the test ended, running off to the restrooms. Blake followed soon after.

They sat opposite each other, legs jittering slightly. Blake took the initiative, pulling out her remote and ramping it up to the highest setting. Ruby reacted violently, pushing her hips into the air, clutching her hands over her panties as the stimulation blew her mind, throwing her into orgasm. Ruby's panties visibly darkened as she squirted into the material. Blake dove in, pulling them down and removing the slick vibrator, so she could lick away at her clit. She danced her tongue around the throbbing pussy. Ruby whined at the unrelenting pleasure, screaming unintelligible ecstasy at Blake. Blake took this as a sign to continue. She pleasured Ruby into a second orgasm, the ejaculation just as strong as the previous one. Rummaging in Ruby's bag, Blake found the remote. Putting her back to the wall, she hitched up her skirt and pulled down her panties, feeling her orgasm approach faster and faster. Slipping the vibrator down a notch, she pulled off her blazer, and unbuttoned her shirt. Glancing down at her aching nipples, she was glad she didn't wear a bra. She didn't think that she could hold on for much longer. Cupping her left breast, she pushed the vibrator up to five. She let out a long gasp, rubbing both nipples as she blacked out with pleasure. When she came to, she wiped the drool from her chin, noting that both vibrators- and Ruby had disappeared. The only things in the restroom were two puddles and Blake. Blake shakily stood, dressing herself and pulling on a new pair of panties. As she walked out, she noticed an 'out of order' sign on the door. _Ruby_, Blake thought.

As she opened the door, she walked into Ruby, holding both vibrators in her hand.

"And what were you going to do with them?" Blake quizzed.

Ruby blushed. "Well, I wanted to feel how it would be if one went in my…my…"

"Arse?" Blake answered.

Ruby nodded, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, Ruby. Just you wait until tonight. I've got so much to show you!"


	4. Exploring new areas

Exploring new areas

Blake and Ruby ate dinner, Ruby nervously pushing her food around her plate. Despite this, Ruby happily wolfed down ten cookies- the normal amount that she'd eat before anyone could pull her away from the plate. Ruby's annoyance at being pulled back to the dorm lasted until Blake brought up the subject of anal. Ruby sat on Blake's bed. Blake looked over at her.

"So, let me get this straight. You've never had anything in your arse?"

Ruby simply nodded to Blake's question. Blake tutted.

"You don't know what you're missing. Well, it's time to fix that."

Blake walked over to her drawer, rummaging through the 'toy' draw, discarding the vibrator eggs, dildos and larger strap-ons, before choosing a 5.5' purple strap-on and a bottle of lube. She set them down on her bed before looking at Ruby.

"We'll take this at your pace. No point in ruining your first experience." Blake unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. She then took off her skirt, showing Ruby that she was wearing her stockings with a suspender belt, along with panties that matched her bra. Running her hands seductively over her breasts, down to her stomach and lingering at her crotch, Blake watched Ruby's eyes widen at the sight, and her mouth dropped open. Blake's yellow eyes danced as she laughed.

"Your sister likes this one as well."

Ruby decided to think about the fact they were cheating on their girlfriends later. For now, she wanted to enjoy her time with Blake. If anything, it made the sex even better, the thrill of being found out making their encounters more urgent and passionate. Ruby stepped close to Blake and kissed her deeply. Ruby's hands moved over the exposed skin, travelling from Blake's flat stomach to her breasts, the up to her head, where Ruby began to undress Blake, pulling the bow on her head and discarding the ribbon. As she kissed Blake, her hands rested on her lover's head, and rubbed the cat ears. Blake shivered at the attention, her hands busy unbuttoning Ruby's shirt. She felt Ruby's deft fingers on the back of her bra. As Ruby unhitched the lingerie, Blake slipped her fingers into Ruby's core, noting that Ruby's excitement had made her wetter than usual. Ruby caressed Blake's breasts, sighing as her clit was fingered. She stood back so Blake could let her bra fall to the floor, then knelt and pulled down the suspender, panties and stockings in one go. She was greeted by the sight of Blake's moist cunt, which she slowly dragged her tongue over, once again causing a pleasurable shudder from the Fanus. Ruby teased Blake's g-spot, rapidly sliding her tongue in and out of Blake. Blake pushed Ruby's head further into her crotch, wanting more. Her lover obliged, and sent Blake over the edge. Ruby caught some of Blake's cum in her mouth. Instead of swallowing it, she stood up and kissed Blake, sharing her ejaculation. Blake swallowed, raising her eyebrows at the change in Ruby, now more sexually confident. Blake slid on the strap-on, before squirting a generous lube onto her hand, then rubbing it onto the smooth shaft. She laid down on her bed, the purple toy standing at attention. Ruby giggled at the sight of it, then straddled Blake's waist. Filled with anticipation, Ruby pushed herself so that her arsehole was just above the head of the strapon. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her rear onto the toy. It wasn't unpleasant. Weird and tight, yes, but not too bad. She smiled at Blake, then began to move up and down, getting into a rhythm. Blake decided to help, rubbing Ruby's pussy, which was dripping fluid onto Blake's crotch. Ruby panted faster and faster, Blake increasing the pace of her ministrations, until Ruby squirted, the stream splashing up to Blake's nipples.

"Fuck, Blake that was incredible!"

Blake grinned as a thought popped into her head.

"You want to get your mind blown?"

Ruby, who had thought that her previous orgasm was her strongest so far, nodded, confused. She realised what was going to happen when Blake moved over to the toy drawer yet again, and selected the two vibrator eggs. Ruby took them, slotting one into her cunt, the other into her crack. Blake handed her the controls. She moved back to the drawer and picked up a dildo as Ruby pushed both sliders up to five. As Ruby went catatonic with pleasure, Blake began to pump the dido in and out of her slit, incredibly turned on by the sight of Ruby experiencing multiple orgasms. As Blake neared her climax, she pressed a stud on the base of the dildo. The vibrator activated, Blake let out a pleased moan as her fluids shot out and dampened the carpet. Deactivating her toy, she moved over to where Ruby was lying on a large damp patch on the bed, steadily growing as Ruby squirted. Blake deactivated and recovered the eggs, deciding to save them for her pleasure another time. She stepped into the shower, and let warm water cascade over her body. She lost track of time, as she felt Ruby's hardened nipples brush her back.

"Allow me to say thanks."

Ruby's fingers slipped into Blake who purred. Blake then gasped as something was forced into her rear, buzzing as it was moved in and out of her. She surrendered quickly to Ruby's expert fingers and her dildo, cumming with a sigh.

"Wow, Ruby. That was brilliant."

"Do you want to share my bed tonight? Yours is a little wet."

Blake agreed. After showering, two very tired girls climbed naked into Ruby's bed. They held each other as they fell asleep.

**Author's note:**** The updates will be sporadic, so don't expect much regularity here.**


	5. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

Blake woke, exhausted from her lovemaking session the previous night. At first she was confused about where Ruby was and why she was awakened so early- 6:00 glowed on her digital clock. Then she felt a wet press on her inner thigh which answered both her questions. The press moved further up, closer to her vagina. Ruby shuffled closer to Blake under the sheets, probing the warm flesh with her tongue. Blake sighed as Ruby's tongue found her core, and Ruby began to pleasure her. Blake moaned as Ruby licked away, before ejaculating into Ruby's mouth. Ruby cleaned up her lover, before snuggling back up to kiss Blake.

"Happy birthday" Ruby gently kissed Blake's hardened nipple. Blake's hand ghosted down to Ruby's crotch. She slid her fingers into the damp slit and began to masturbate her lover. In the few weeks in which they had known each other's bodies, Blake learnt that Ruby was quickest to cum when given oral, and that she herself had a weakness for vibrators.

"Thanks" Blake began to rub her thumb on the outside of Ruby's clit, Ruby's breathing getting faster and faster as she neared the edge.

"I…I arranged f-f-f-for…uhhhhhh~" Ruby's news was interrupted by her climax. After a minute to recover, she continued. "We're bunking lessons today. I booked you into a spa, and told Jaune that we ate something at disagreed with us, so we should be fine."

Blake ran her hand down Ruby's shapely behind, and down her smooth leg.

"I'm gonna shower now. Want to join me?"

Ruby continued her ministrations on Blake's chest, licking at the nipples. Blake grudgingly pushed her off.

"You can do that later, I want my spa day!"

Ruby sighed and followed Blake into the shower. She helped Blake by rubbing the lather over her body, paying attention- again- to Blake's chest.

"How horny are you? Like I said, later"

Ruby rested her chin on Blake's shoulder. Blake couldn't see, but she knew Ruby was pouting.

"Fine!" She turned around and shut off the water, before kneeling down and spreading Ruby's legs. Quickly reacquainting herself with Ruby's g-spot, she lapped away at Ruby's honey pot, mentally admitting that Ruby's sex noises were pretty hot. Especially the whine she let off when she squirted. Aiming for a similar reaction, she slipped two fingers into Ruby's arse. Ruby's knees sagged, pushing Blake's fingers and tongue further into her. Ruby whined as her nectar squirted over Blake's face and chest. She stood.

"Go on, clean me."

Ruby's eyes lit up.

The duo snuck out via the forest, taking the automated cable car to Vale. Ruby guided Blake to a rather exclusive area.

"The Golden cat? Sounds like a brothel." Ruby rolled her eyes at Blake, then pulled her inside. Blake looked around the water decorations, her ears slightly twitching. Cold water was her bane. Ruby quietly conversed with the lady behind the counter, before walking back to Blake.

"You're booked in for a full massage. Just go with it." Ruby seemed like she was hiding something.

"Okay, two things. One, what kind of massage? Two, how did you pay for this?"

"Like I said, go with it."

"And the money?"

Ruby whispered "Weiss left her credit card lying around…"

Blake thought about this, grinned, and then walked to the counter, calling back to Ruby "Good idea!"

Blake slipped into a robe into the changing room, feeling the soft fluff against her bare skin. She had a feeling that this wasn't an ordinary spa when she was asked to strip, and this was confirmed when she found an eye mask in one of the pockets. Wondering exactly what Ruby had booked her in for, she walked into the empty adjacent room, shedding the robe and pulling on the eye mask, before lying on the table. She flipped the mask over her eyes, and waited. Presently, she heard footsteps. She was glad she kept her bow on- not everyone was accepting of a Fanus. Smooth hands, slick with massage oil, moved over the skin on her stomach, before heading up. Nimble fingers spread over her breasts, running over her hardening nipples, and up to her shoulders. They moved back down, and Blake couldn't help sighing at the attention. She relaxed as the hands moved down her right thigh, oil being spread down to her feet. The process was repeated with the other leg, the stimulation exciting her nerves. Up and down her body, the fingers roamed, lingering on her chest and, at one point, expertly kneading her breasts.

Then one hand reached her sopping cunt. Two fingers spread her lower lips, and slowly moved up and down. Blake couldn't help herself, she moaned, her lack of vision removing her inhibitions at being pleasured by a stranger. A third finger, from another hand slowly and smoothly entered her, lubricated by the oil. Blake's insides tingled. A second finger joined the first, and moved in and out. The two pulling her lips apart moved up and down as well. Blake moaned again, louder, and the fingers increased in pace. Blake moved her groin, trying to get the fingers in deeper. The two massaging her lips slipped into her, the oil allowing four fingers to slide in and out. The heat in her core built as two fingers alternated in pushing as far as they could into her. As she had done earlier with Ruby, two thumbs rubbed her clit. As her climax neared, Blake's breathing increased, and she gripped the table as her hips rode into the air and she squirted, letting out a satisfied groan as she did so. She was dimly aware that she was turned onto her front, but her mind was still recovering from the orgasm. She came to her senses as she felt her back rubbed with the oil. The hands continued to rub her back, sometimes sliding down to her breasts, but mainly running down to her arse. She fully became aware when some knuckles slid down her spine, causing Blake to involuntarily purr, arcing her back at the feeling. The hands then moved around her arse cheeks, then running down her outer legs, then switching to the inner thigh. The fingers teasingly rubbed her clit, before resuming the back massage. The massage stopped, and Blake began to push herself up, but was stopped by one of the hands. She laid on her front, attempting to commit the memory of her latest orgasm, and wondering if Ruby wasn't tight enough to get four fingers in, even with massage oil or lube.

A buzzing jolted her out of her thought process and she moaned with pleasure as a 'magic wand's' vibrating round head pressed against her lower lips. At this point, Blake lost control of her basic sense, and started yelling as the hand rotated the toy over her clit and pressed it against her throbbing core.

"Oh Fuck! Yes! Oh Yes! More! Please! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

She squirted again, slumping back onto the table as her climax sent her catatonic.

Blake came to, thinking _I need to have a better hold of myself when using those toys_. She slid off the table and onto the floor, her lower body not having fully regained control since two extreme orgasms. She crawled to the changing room, and slowly pulled on her clothes. Blake walked back to Beacon, noting that several hours had passed. Upon reaching the dorm, she saw Ruby waiting expectantly for her.

"So, how did it go?"

Blake slumped down, completely exhausted. She noticed Ruby grinning insanely, before she broke into gales of laughter.

"You were so hot!"

Blake froze. "That was you?" Ruby nodded. "How?"

"Well, for the right amount, you can get anywhere. And so I replaced the woman who was supposed to do it."

Blake tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. She realised it made sense. The masseuse did spend time on her breasts… and knew about her love of vibrators.

"I am going to fuck your brains out now" She stood and went to her 'toy draw', pulling out a large strap-on, a separate anal attachment, lube, handcuffs, her favourite dildo and the love eggs.

Ruby smiled as her lover advanced on her "Ha-ppy birthday Blakey!"

Blake leant in and kissed Ruby "let me show you my appreciation for the present"

Weiss sat on the airship. For some reason, a large amount of Lien had been withdrawn from her account, and it was traced back to Beacon. So she cut short her family visit to check if everything was alright. Weiss was looking forward to seeing Ruby again- and to resuming their sexual relationship. She allowed herself a small smile as she thought of their first night together. She couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she surprised her girlfriend.

**Author's note:**** You've asked for it, I will write it. Weiss is in for quite a shock!**


	6. Flying by wire

Flying by wire

Ruby laid back on Weiss' bed, her hands cuffed behind her back. She spread her legs, wanting Blake to enter her. Blake waggled the strap-on in front of Ruby, teasing her.

"As I said, you are really in for it!"

"So hurry up and do me!" Ruby had been turned on by the orgasmic massage she had administered to Blake, and had hoped for a wild night in return. Blake was about to fulfil that, but was taking her sweet time. And since the Fanus had insisted on handcuffs, Ruby was unable to pleasure herself. She huffed, wiggling her hips, giving Blake a full view of her shaved pussy, her fluids leaking onto the sheets.  
>"Blaaake!"<br>Blake grinned, before slowly pushing the toy into Ruby, who moaned.

"I…I've never had something this big inside me befooore!" Blake moved deeper into Ruby as she spoke, enjoying the moans from her lover. She began to pick up the pace, pounding Ruby's pussy. Ruby's reaction was beautiful. She was screaming in pleasure, her head thrown back, mouth wide open as her core began to prematurely squirt, jolts of cum splashing onto Blake's legs. Blake moved her hands from holding Ruby's legs open to gripping her hips, giving her a firmer base, and allowing for deeper penetration. It also kept Ruby in place, as she had trouble holding onto anything with her hands cuffed and being fucked senseless. Ruby responded to the new grip by yelling louder- and thereby keeping Blake from hearing Weiss enter. Whilst the Beacon dorms were soundproofed- having several hundred adolescent students all above the consenting age, and high levels of adrenaline and testosterone from lessons and fighting Grimm all led to high sexual tension.

Despite the soundproofing, Weiss could hear muffled noises coming from the dorm, so she entered expecting a fight. She saw Blake's body, nude except for a belt, thrusting her hips into Ruby, causing the subsequent cries of pleasure. Weiss wasn't sure how to react. Blake was fucking her girlfriend, but for several reasons she did nothing. The first was simple shock. The second was that it was pretty hot to listen to. Thirdly, she was slightly drunk. Finally, she was the kind of girl who had kinky desires. She'd wanted to be in a threesome, having had a rather vivid dream at one point. So, instead of pulling Blake off her girlfriend, she reached under her skirt and began to rub her clit.

Ruby loved being fucked hard, Blake pushing deeply into her, the hard toy never tiring, beating the endurance of any normal guy in such a tight girl. The warmth inbetween her thighs was growing, her orgasm building. Blake relentlessly moved in and out, causing a long whine from Ruby as she lost control, her torrent of cum soaking Blake's thighs. As it dripped down her long legs, Blake removed the strap-on, the now-shiny shaft exiting Ruby with a soft pop. A slightly exhausted Blake turned to get the love eggs, freezing as she saw Weiss, sitting near the door, eyes closed, fingers moving in and out of her crotch.

"Oh shit!" She muttered, before turning to Ruby, who was still coming down from her climax. Unsure of how to proceed, she decided to introduce Weiss to her world. She quickly moved over to the heiress, who was lost in her masturbation. Delicately pushing her skirt up her legs, Blake leant down.  
>Weiss first registered that she was not alone when breath tickled her sensitive areas. And then something rapidly moved on and off her core. Slitting her eyes open, she saw Blake was eating her out. Already close to her orgasm, the attention sent her over, and she came. When she blinked, she saw Ruby looking over, hands cuffed<br>behind her back, red in the face.

"Um, Weiss, this isn't…"  
>"Ruby?"<br>"Y-yes?"  
>"Shut up and let's fuck"<p>

Ruby blinked, glad of the reprieve. She wiggled her hands behind her back, and Blake picked up a key, but a quick word from Weiss stopped her.

"Can I borrow the strap-on? I think Ruby needs to be punished..."

Blake gave Weiss a grin, throwing the wet toy over. Weiss ran a hand over the shaft, feeling the juices and leaning in to smell Ruby's musk. She stripped, feling the appreciative eyes of Ruby and Blake on her. The heiress fumbled with the belt? Weiss felt anticipation building as she stood dominantly over her girlfriend, before sliding the toy back in. She had no rhythm, but the toy was lubricated by Ruby's cum, and she was still sensitive from her recent climax. Blake wanted a piece of the action, and moved her wet pussy over Ruby's mouth, sitting on her face. As Ruby ate out Blake, the Fanus rubbed Ruby's breasts, kneading the soft mounds and pinching the nipples, causing pleasured moans to emanate from Ruby's mouth to Blake's cunt. Blake leant in to French-kiss Weiss, dominating the heiress' mouth. Turned on, Weiss increased her hip thrusting, with the moans increasing in pitch from Ruby, who in turn tonged Blake faster. Blake abandoned Ruby's hardened nipples, and rubbed herself, cumming. Ruby quickly followed suit, again spraying her juices, onto Weiss this time, who pulled out, surprised by the ejaculation.

Blake moved off Ruby and pushed Weiss to the floor, exploring the new expanse of flesh with her tongue and fingers, eliciting moans from the heiress, Blake ran her fingers down the body, groping the firm arse and trailing her fingers down the soft legs. Slipping two fingers inside Weiss, the other hand gripping Weiss' left breast, Blake ravaged Weiss, who was slightly overwhelmed by the sexual assault. However, she was interested in finding out what another girl's body was like. She had hardly had any time with Ruby, and honed in on Blake's chest, feeling the solid nipples. Rubbing them caused a satisfied purr from Blake, who kissed Weiss deeply, the contact sending her over, the weeks of abstinence and lack of oxygen ending with Weiss coming, hard. When she recovered, Ruby was uncuffed and was holding a vibrator, and Blake had a 5.5' purple toy on. Weiss felt her heart beat faster.

"Wha?"

"Ruby told me you had fantasies about double penetration, and I thought we'd oblige!"

"Oh, fuck yes" Weiss growled amazed that her fantasies were being lived out. She moved over to her girlfriend, gasping as the dildo pushed into her sopping core, feeling her inner walls adjust.

"Oh, god Ruby!" Her leader began to move in and out of her every push reaching deeper into her, Ruby rubbing her clit as she did so. She groaned as a lubed shaft entered her behind, Blake quickly pumping in and out. Weiss moaned as Blake pulled her hair back, forcing her head upwards, allowing Blake to nip at her neck. She reached her peak quickly, which was extended by Ruby activating the vibrator.

Weiss fell down after Ruby and Blake finished, but the girls weren't finished. Pouncing on Weiss, the two girls enthusiastically ate her out. Blake, an expert, probed Weiss' inner walls, whilst Ruby licked around the clit, the two girls quickly bringing Weiss to climax, and then a second time as Weiss gasped for them to continue.

Blake shared a kiss with Ruby, tasting Weiss. But she was used to Ruby, and was yet to taste her. She began lapping up Ruby's nectar, missing Weiss stagger to the only two remaining toys. As Ruby squirted, Blake felt two items being pushed into her slit and rear. Turning, she saw Weiss holding the two remotes for the vibrator eggs.

"Yes" was all she got out before she melted into orgasmic heaven. When she regained control of her body, she saw both Ruby and Weiss' faces, drenched with her cum, sharing her clit, before looking up and smiling back at her.

"Wow." She sighed. "I think that worked well!"

They all laughed, exhausted. Ruby spoke up, "um, where are we going to sleep?  
>The carpet was drenched, as was Weiss' bed. Ruby's bed was too small, so the three girls moved Yang's down, and moved it next to Blake's. Crawling under the sheets, with Ruby in the middle, Blake on the right, Weiss on her left. They all fell asleep quickly.<p> 


	7. Top Girls

Top Girls

Weiss was having a great day. She had woken to Ruby and Blake double penetrating her, and had a very _hot_ shower with the two other girls. The sexual tension had not dissipated since the previous night, and it was lucky that the girls hadn't got anywhere to go that day. Weiss and Ruby had ganged up on Blake, the heiress keeping her upper body busy, whilst Ruby alternated between her two lover's pussies, which ground against each other, her tongue stimulating Weiss first to orgasm, then Blake. And so they showered again. They had reached an unspoken agreement that they were in an open relationship with each other, but Blake had expressed her wish to tell Yang, who was still out of town. Weiss hoped that she would be as understanding about the situation as she was- and Weiss was also secretly hoping for a foursome. Weiss wanted to use her new status to do something completely new. She walked confidently down to the changing rooms. One of the best things about being a Schnee was that she knew lots of famous people- including Pyrrha. Having been to many functions where the huntress was the only company her age, and they chatted about everything. Pyrrha's athlete status comprised of an exercise routine, which she continued at Beacon. Weiss knew that every morning, she went for a long run. And if timed right, Weiss would catch her returning from the run.

She grinned as she walked into large room, partitioned into changing, showering and locker sections. Completely deserted- most Beacon students weren't down at 8:30, and the ones that were didn't go in on a Sunday. Except Pyrrha. Weiss watched as her target jogged in, wearing cycling shorts and a sports bra, all her curves and muscles on display. Weiss leaned on a locker as Pyrrha stretched, getting a great view of the shapely behind, then an even better view as Pyrrha removed her bra, exposing her breasts, larger than Ruby's, slightly more so than Blake's. It was a shame she didn't show them off as Yang did, choosing her slightly more conservative armour and shirts. Weiss chose that moment to make herself known, coughing slightly. Pyrrha turned, shocked, covering her ample chest.

"Weiss! I didn't… I never…Do you mind?"

Weiss smiled softly as she walked towards the warrior, running her eyes unashamedly over the toned body in front of her, happy to get a full view. Almost a full view. She leant in and kissed Pyrrha, who allowed her arms to be pushed to her side, and for her breasts to be cupped. Weiss moved her thumbs over the nipples, and Pyrrha moaned into the kiss.

"Weiss…how did you know?

Weiss was intoxicated with the smell of Pyrrha's sweat, and it stirred a sexual hunger in her.

"I guessed. Now, just go with it"

Both girls had little sexual experience, but were too proud to admit it. Weiss slipped a hand into the tight shorts, and teased the clit, Pyrrha sighing and leaning onto the heiress for support as two fingers moved in and out of her. Weiss stroked Pyrrha's hair as her fingers picked up the pace, whispering into her ear.

"It's okay, you can come. Come for me Pyrrha. Just let it go!"

"Weiss, this is incredible!" Pyrrha panted, pushing her core into the fingers, wanting them deeper inside her. A sudden change came over the normally reserved warrior, as she simultaneously threw her head back, her yell echoing off the empty walls, as she clutched Weiss' shoulders and threw her body back, and Weiss' fingers disappeared inside Pyrrha as she came. Weiss pulled her hand out of the shorts, noting the damp stain on the front. Pyrrha sat down, embarrassedly looking around her.

"Wow. Thanks Weiss!"

"We're not done yet!" Weiss pulled off her jacket and slipped out of her skirt, revealing her nude body. Pyrrha widened her eyes at the sight.

"Not bad." She muttered. Leaning down, she pulled down her shorts down, giving Weiss a great view of her cleavage, and exposing her thick bush to her. Kicking them off to one side, she once again moved close to Weiss, standing so close that their nipples brushed against each other. Weiss put her hand to Pyrrha's crotch, preferring the more stately pace of the sex. Whilst the threesome was fantastic, she wanted to enjoy her time with her new partner. Grinning at how wet it was, she inserted her middle finger into Pyrrha's wet sex. Pyrrha responded by pushing her index and middle fingers into Weiss, who gasped and kissed her lover, feeling her breasts rub against Pyrrha's, moving her hand in and out rapidly. This was quickly reciprocated, and both girls moaned into each other's mouths, their tongues battling for dominance. The speed of the fingering caused Pyrrha's knees to buckle, and she brought Weiss to her knees as well, neither girl willing to end the kiss and admit defeat. Pyrrha's athletic stamina covered her recent orgasm, so both were equally matched. Weiss decided to use a trick learnt from last night, and rubbed Pyrrha's clit with her thumb. Pyrrha moaned, breaking off the kiss as she came a second time. Recovering quickly, she used the same technique on Weiss, who gasped, the strength of her climax causing her to fall into Pyrrha's arms. The two girls laughed, before continuing to make out on the floor, bodies rolling on the floor, groping and snogging, until Pyrrha picked Weiss up and sat her on a bench. The heiress gripped the edges, waiting for Pyrrha to begin. Pyrrha nervously licked at Weiss' clit, unsure of what she was doing. Weiss' noises of pleasure gave her a good indication of her effectiveness, and she increased her pace, Weiss pushing her head deeper into her honey pot, her g-spot being tongued with ruthless effectiveness. Feeling her climax building, she also felt… different this time. As Pyrrha kissed Weiss' clit, the heiress _pushed_ as she came, and was shocked as she ejaculated over Pyrrha's face. The warrior was as equally surprised, and swallowed some accidentally, spitting the rest out. She raised her eyebrows at Weiss who blushed.

"I didn't know I could do that!"

"Well, at least the floor can be cleaned!" Pyrrha laughed, taking a towel from her kit bag and wiping her face. She hesitated, before turning back, irresistibly drawn to Weiss, who was posing on the floor, displaying her body. She motioned for Pyrrha to sit on her face, and began to eat her out. Pyrrha did the same, and the two eagerly dived into the other's crotches. Weiss licked Pyrrha's inner thighs, cleaning them of the juices running down them. Pyrrha teased Weiss' outer lips apart, and licked away at the bundle of nerves. Both girls moaned, convulsed and came together.

"Weiss?"

"Yeah?" The heiress panted

"That was brilliant!" Pyrrha laughed, and the two got up and kissed.

Weiss hummed appreciatively. "You taste good! As do I!", chuckling at how dirty she sounded. She slapped the athlete's behind, marvelling about how good it felt.

"You have a great body, Pyrrha." Weiss trailed a hand down the long, athletic legs, envious of the goddess' figure before her. Pyrrha, always kind-hearted, cupped Weiss' breasts.

"Weiss, your figure is to die for!" She smoothed her hands down Weiss' flat stomach.

"Slim" She kissed Weiss' navel

"Perfectly proportioned" She ran her fingers over the small rear, her hands gripping the flesh,

"And sexy!" Pyrrha inserted her tongue and two fingers into Weiss, who let out a long, ear-pleasing sigh as Pyrrha pumped her fingers in and out, and lapped away at her clit. Weiss squirted again, and Pyrrha closed her eyes as her face, hair and upper chest was drenched . Wiping her face, Pyrrha led Weiss into the showers, and the two girls helped each other wash, Pyrrha teaching Weiss how to work the kinks out of her back. As they changed back into their clothes, Weiss going commando, Pyrrha kissed Weiss.

"Thanks for that. How about we make it a thing? After all, we all heard you, Ruby and Blake going at it last night."

"How?"

"The door was left open. Sound does travel. Luckily, we're the only teams in the corridor, so your secret's safe. People should be more open about their sexuality- I'm fully supportive of an open relationship, else I wouldn't have just been with you. And you're pretty good!"

Weiss nodded happily. "Thanks!" She winked at her part-time lover, and walked happily off.

**Author's note: ****Is there a shipping term for Weiss/Pyrrha? I chose Top Girls because Weiss mentions about how together they would be the most intelligent and skilled huntresses/ warriors in Beacon. It's just because I've never come across it before. Next chapter: Bumblebee!  
><strong>

**BloodGulchBlue**


	8. Bumblebee

Bumblebee

Blake decided to find Yang. She had been feeling increasingly guilty about sleeping with Ruby and the threesome with Weiss, and knew she had to quell the inevitable storm. Yang's patrol was soon to be over, and Blake wanted to meet up with her girlfriend. She walked to the cabin where Hunters made their first and last stop, before going off on the forest or back to Beacon. She looked around, reacquainting herself with the layout. A terminal to record patrols, a chair, a bed and a shower room were the only items in the sparse interior. She sat, waiting. Her ears picked up tired footseps, and a blonde figure marched doggedly to the door, pushing it open. Yang broke into a massive grin as she saw Blake, who stood and embraced her.

"How was it?"

"Boring." Yang replied "Tell you what, let upload my report, and then we can spend some time together. I have been alone for several weeks…" she purred, cupping Blake's face and kissing her. Blake didn't resist, and let Yang dominate her mouth. Yang broke off, extremely happy.

"I missed you."

Blake smiled weakly. Yang picked up on this and frowned.

"What's up?"

Blake hesitated.

"Blake?"

She tried to open her mouth, but found out that her body didn't want to.

"Blake!"

Yang sat on the chair, motioning for Blake to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Blake began. She explained how Ruby had approached her.

"You weren't here, she wanted it and I…"

Yang interrupted her,

"You… slept with my sister. Did she enjoy it?"

Blake was surprised by the question. "What?"

"Did Ruby enjoy you sleeping with her?"

"Yes! She actually asked me to teach her to squirt! And then she agreed to the vibrator eggs, and…"

"Wait, the ones I got you?"

"Yes"

"And what else?"

"She gave me a hot massage at a sex spa, except she paid using Weiss' credit card and she found out"

"And?" Yang was leaning forward on her chair, eyes bright.

"We had a threesome" Blake blushed.

"Well." Yang crossed her arms. "You are a naughty girl. And you need to be punished!" With that, the brawler leapt onto Blake, pinning her arms as she straddled her. Yang leant in, her nose brushing Blake's. "You. Are. Incredibly. Hot. And. Naughty." As Yang spoke, she kissed Blake inbetween each word. "Blake, you cheated on me. I'm not sure how to feel about that. So we're going to have sex. Then we'll see how I feel."

Blake sighed with relief. She was given a second chance. Yang removed her jacket, and Blake pulled up her singlet, exposing her large bare breasts. She leant up and cupped the left, pulling on the right's nipple with her teeth, Yang gasping as she did so. Her right hand smoothed over Yang's shorts, and she gripped her behind. She moved her head over to Yang's deliciously hard left nipple, and ran her tongue over it, flicking the bud, Yang letting out a moan. Yang's hands fiddled with Blake's clothes, pulling off her vest and undershirt, and undoing with the catch of her bra. Blake let Yang remove her singlet, whilst she slipped out of her bra. From her higher position, Yang began to knead Blake's chest, her thumbs rolling over Blake's hardening nipples, her fingers rolling the two mounds expertly, Blake closing her eyes and relaxing under the attention. Yang leant in, passionately kissing Blake, who fought back, although feeling Yang's breasts brush her bare stomach as she leant in for the kiss distracted her, and feeling the stiff nipples brush over the open skin caused her to moan into the kiss, giving Yang the opportunity to dominate her mouth again. Yang broke the kiss, removing the line of saliva connecting their lips with her tongue.

"That's right. You're mine."

Yang stopped playing with Blake's breasts and moved to the end of the bed, yanking down Blake's tights and shorts as she did so. Abandoning foreplay, Yang shoved three fingers into Blake, who yelped at the rough treatment, and began to moan as they began to move in and out of her dripping core. Yang crooked her fingers slightly, and Blake screamed out Yang's name as she found her g-spot, pleading with her to go faster. Yang happily obliged, furiously pumping in and out of Blake, who was unable to see clearly, the pleasure overloading her mind. She couldn't feel below her hips, and let out a pleased sigh as she saw her ejaculation spray over Yang.

"F-f-f-fuck!" She stuttered, lying back, attempting to move her legs, but they were shaking too hard for her to do anything. Yang promptly moved over Blake's head, grinding her sopping cunt just above Blake's face. Blake darted her tongue over her girlfriend's clit, tasting Yang's juices, wanting more. She gripped Yang's hips and pulled her down, and enthusiastically ate her out. Yang bucked her hips at the assault, allowing Blake to tease a new area, the blonde gripping her breasts to stop them from bouncing everywhere. Having only spent lonely nights with only her fingers, being eaten out by her girlfriend was a welcome return. Moaning Blake's name, she squirted into her girlfriend's mouth.

"Like that, Blakey?"

"Yeah" Blake replied, licking her lips. She raised one shaking leg, nodding at her crotch. "Shall we?"

Yang slid down the bed, and began to rub her slit against Blake's. The two girls moaned, Blake not having quite yet recovered, her hips randomly bucking, causing immense pleasure for the both of them.

"Blake, I'm close, are you?"

"Yes Yang, yes! Oh god!"

"Together, right?"

"N-n-now!

With that, both girls simultaneously squirted, Blake's jetting up to Yang's chest, Yang's lengthily stream painting across Blake's stomach and spattering her face as Yang fell back. Blake took a moment to breathe, before standing, looking down to see their combined cum running down her torso and legs. Yang leant up, supporting herself on her arms.

"That was definitely worth the wait!" She looked Blake up and down. "And so were you."

Blake weakly smiled. "We're good?"

"Of course! I forgive you!" Yang smiled, before moving into the shower.

The two huntresses cleaned up, erasing all traces of their lovemaking. On the way back to Beacon, they met up with Weiss, who froze at the sight of them, but when Yang reassured her, relaxed and smiled.

"Ruby needs to know about this" She said

"Oh, she will." Yang grinned.


	9. (Lack of) innocence

**Author's note:**** JIargent, as you requested.**

(Lack of ) innocence

Ruby wandered the corridors, meandering aimlessly as she ran the threesome through her head. Wow, that was a good time. A need began building in her, a need that could only be sated by sex.

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned, seeing Velvet leaning in a doorway.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can I get your opinion on something?"

Ruby followed her into her room. With any luck, she might get some nookie out of it.

"…And I told her that it wouldn't look right, but she said it'd go well with my ears."

Velvet's voice drifted from her bathroom, as Ruby half-listened, fidgeting.

"Well?" Velvet asked, standing in front of Ruby, wearing a tight-fitting bikini, light pink in colour, with conservative bottoms.

"Damn." Ruby muttered. She cleared her throat. "It looks fine, don't worry. What's it for?"

"To make me feel good."

"Why?"

"I'm a Fanus. I get a lot of crap from people. So I need to raise my self-esteem, and thought this would be good."

Ruby saw her chance. "I can help with that" She smiled as she moved closer to Velvet, holding out her hands, palms up. Confused, Velvet took them. Ruby smoothed her thumbs over the back of the Fanus, who let out a pent-up breath, closing her eyes. Ruby leant in, pressing her mouth over Velvet's, moving her tongue into Velvet's mouth. The shocked girl moaned into the kiss, Ruby smiling to herself as she dominated the kiss. Breaking off, Ruby watched as Velvet blushed, but didn't take her hands out of Ruby's.

"Let me help you with your self-esteem, eh?"

Velvet blushed a deep scarlet, and nodded shyly. Ruby smiled reassuringly, moving her hands to Velvet's shoulders, and kissed her again as she slipped the shoulder straps off, letting them dangle on her arms.

"Relax! You won't enjoy this as much!"

Velvet smiled, moving her arms out of the straps, reaching around her back to unhitch the clasp, sticking her tongue out slightly. Ruby divested herself of her skirt and leggings, admiring Velvet as the bra hung loosely on her chest, a small amount of cloth separating Ruby from Velvet's glorious body.

"You do me now, come on!" Ruby turned to show Velvet her back, wiggling her behind as the Fanus neared. Warm fingers ran across her back, quickly removing the bra, pushing the material away from her chest. The fingers lingered just above Ruby's breasts, almost touching.

"Go on, touch them." Ruby instructed over her shoulder.

Velvet cupped Ruby's breasts. She squeezed them slightly, and Ruby sighed pleasurably, Velvet taking it as a good sign, pressing the two together. Her index fingers moved over Ruby's hardening nipples, rubbing them up and down. Ruby moaned, Velvet squeezing harder, tugging Ruby's nipples away from her body, sending Ruby's hands down to her warm crotch, rubbing a finger over her clit, the other reaching behind her to grope Velvet's rear. Velvet squeaked, continuing her ministrations. Ruby remembered why she'd walked into the room, and reluctantly removed her finger, taking Velvet's hands off her. Velvet looked so upset, Ruby laughed as she took the pink top off her.

"Not bad" Ruby nodded, admiring Velvet's pink nipples, the same shade as the bikini top. She moved her hands over them, Velvet letting out a long, lustful moan as Ruby teased them, before leaning in to lick one nipple, eliciting another squeak, which quickly deepened to a series of gasps as Ruby sucked on it. Her free hands went back to Ruby's chest, and the two girls enjoyed each other's breasts for several minutes.

Ruby took the next step, moving onto her knees, her face drawing level with Velvet's bikini bottoms, darker at the front. Pulling them down, her nose was assailed with Velvet's scent, her eyes taking in Velvet's wet slit, before looking up at the Fanus, who was blushing at her situation.

"Relax, Velvet. I know what I'm doing."

Ruby gently kissed Velvet's wet clit, a shudder running through her body at the contact. She kissed again, sneakily getting a taste of Velvet, liking her sweet juices. She neatly switched from the kiss to moving her tongue over Velvet's vagina, eliciting a passionate moan, her legs shaking. Ruby pushed Velvet onto her the side of her bed, before resuming her oral exploring. Velvet moaning louder with each lick. The Fanus girl rubbed her own breasts as Ruby built her up to her climax, her cries encouraging Ruby to go further. As Ruby lapped away, Velvet cried out, her hips bucking as she orgasmed.

Ruby sat back, watching as Velvet calmed down, pleased that she had pleasured the girl, but a little put out that she hadn't got any action. Velvet spoke softly, and Ruby leant in to hear.

"Can I have a go?"

Ruby was a little surprised, but pulled off her panties- now positively soaked. She laid back on the pillow, motioning for Velvet to go down on her. The Fanus shuffled round, dangling her legs off the edge, her hands hesitantly moving forward. Ruby felt Velvet's breath. In. Out. In. Out, and then Velvet wildly licked away, Ruby completely unprepared for how eager Velvet was, and moaned, her hands reaching down to rub at her clit. Velvet was interested in the new terrain, and slowed down, experimenting with different areas, taking her queues from the noises coming from Ruby. Upon hearing a particularly pleasurable moan, Velvet concentrated on that area, and within several seconds of continued probing, Ruby whined, and ejaculated onto Velvet's face. Velvet wasn't sure of what to do, and ended up swallowing. Ruby looked up, smiling happily at Velvet, who was somewhere inbetween shock and lust. The Fanus rolled onto her back as Ruby shuffled over.

"How did you do that Ruby? I-I-I-mean, not… Well…"

"Let me show you." Ruby smiled as she straddled Velvet, placing her slit in front of the Fanus' face. She slipped two fingers in and out quickly, igniting her second fuse, moans pouring out of her mouth, jarring her speech.

"You… Cripes… agitate your g-spot, oh myohmyohmyohmy aaaand- puuuush!"

Her fluids sprayed over Velvet, who turned her head as her cheek was coated, then pushed Ruby off eager to try it for herself. Ruby laid with her back to the wall, watching as Velvet inserted her fingers into herself, moving in and out furiously. Ruby licked her fingers clean as Velvet threw her head back and yelled, a jet of cum shooting out of her and soaking into the mattress.

"Oh, wow." Velvet sighed, removing her slick fingers and looking at the dark stain on her bed. Ruby grinned, going down on Velvet, inserting two fingers into the tight girl, licking away. Velvet pushed Ruby's head further into her core, wanting her to go deeper.

Ruby twisted her tongue, exciting Velvet's throbbing slit, ragged moans escaping from her lips. Velvet came when Ruby nipped at her clit, Ruby catching Velvet's juices with her tongue, swallowing the salty discharge.

"Feeling better now?" Ruby asked. Velvet laid back, massaging on breast as she relaxed.

"Thank you, Ruby. I do feel better now!"

Ruby dressed, stuffing her damp panties into her pocket. She bent over to pick up Velvet's bikini, giving the Fanus a great view of her rear and slit. Tossing the material back to Velvet, Ruby left with a wave.

**Author's note: ****Next chapter: RWBY 4some ;)**


	10. If three's a crowd, four's an orgy

**If three's a crowd, four's an orgy.**

**Author's note:**** 10 chapters! Thanks for your support! Oh, and despite what I had on my profile, this chapter contains incest (but for some reason I'm quite happy about breaking my rule).**

Now satisfied, Ruby laid back on her bed, waiting for Weiss to return so that they could finally screw as a couple. Upon seeing Weiss, Blake and Yang enter, Ruby dropped down, unsure of what was to happen. Yang solved this by grabbing Blake and pushing her onto the nearest bed. As clothes flew off Weiss approached Ruby.

"We're all good."

With that Weiss kissed Ruby, removing her clothes urgently, as Ruby kissed back and did the same. Ruby was pushed to the floor, Weiss the only one not yet to have had sex that day, taking a dominant position as she realised what Ruby'd done. Mainly by the fact that she'd come across a pair of knickers when her hand sneaked into her pocket, investigating a bulge, and by Ruby's bare crotch. As she was about to eat her out, a booming moan erupted from Yang. Looking over, Ruby and Weiss watched as Yang climaxed, Blake grinning as she removed her slick fingers, wiping her wet mouth with her mainly dry arm. Weiss checked that the door was shut this time as Blake swaggered over.

"She'll be coming down for some time, so Weiss, what do you say to us on Ruby? Even it out."

Weiss nodded, then sighed. "I will get her alone at some point. Come on."

The two girls shuffled close, forcing Ruby's legs apart and licking away. Ruby immediately sat up, placing her hands on both girl's heads, groaning, before falling back, letting them work away at her slit, her juices falling onto the carpet, excited beyond measure with her lover and her girlfriend eating her out.

Weiss gasped as an unexpected intrusion slipped into her cunt. Blake followed suit a moment later, both turning to see Yang kneeling, both of her hands busy inside them. She raised her eyebrows.

"Don't stop!" Ruby's annoyed voice brought Blake and Weiss back to the panting girl, who was masturbating, keeping the pleasure constant. Blake was grinning as she lowered her had back down, Yang's fingers pumping in and out of her. Weiss' moaning into Ruby's slit and Blake's expert tongue led to Ruby to ejaculate a few seconds later. Blake fought the waves of pleasure as she looked over to Weiss, whose rear was up in the air as she rubbed herself, Yang still busy inside her. Blake rolled onto her back, moaning as Yang's fingers moved around her walls, the movement stimulating her core drastically. She reached up as pleasure clouded her vision, and rubbed Weiss, feeling fluid squirt onto her hand as the heiress came.

Yang watched as Blake rubbed off Weiss, before she too succumbed, squirting over Yang's hand. Withdrawing her fingers, Yang shuffled over to Ruby, proffering her fingers to her sister, who sucked the fingers clean. Feeling gloriously dirty, Yang leant in and kissed her sister, tasting a combination of Weiss and Blake. Ruby moaned into the kiss, reaching down to Yang's clit, her tickling sending Yang's hips bucking, getting Ruby's fingers to stimulate more of her. As the two girls gasped for air, a red-faced Yang smiled at her sister.

"This day is turning out pretty good, eh sis?"

Ruby pushed three fingers into Yang as a reply, the blonde throwing her head back. Ruby moved her hand in and out, watching her sister grab at her chest, her moaning drowning out Blake's.

Weiss had found Blake's toy stash, and had grabbed her dildo, and was currently giving her a very good time. Having been pressed up against the wall with the drawer next to her, she'd groped around and picked up the toy, moving Blake's head off her chest, dropping down and eating her out. As Blake's knees shook, Weiss pushed the dildo into her arse. The more Blake's knees buckled and she slipped down, the further the toy went in. Weiss activated the buzzer, and Blake moaned, hands flat on the wall, finally slipping down as she lost control of her legs, Weiss slipping the toy out as Blake came. She threw it to one side and resumed her ministrations on Blake, wanting her to squirt. She had a reputation to uphold.

Yang bounced on Ruby's fingers, one hand moving down from her chest and rubbing her clit.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuby!" Yang screamed, unable to take the pleasure anymore. Her torrent of cum soaked Ruby's hand, arm and chest.

"Christ! Yang, you can squirt and then some!"

Yang laughed. She motioned for Ruby to come close, and kissed her.

"I hear you're not too bad!"

"One sec! " Weiss' indignant cry cut across the room. The heiress crawled to Ruby, and buried her head into Ruby's vagina. Yang, interested in how the heiress would taste, pulled Weiss' legs towards her. Blake thought she got the best deal, being eaten out by Ruby, whilst she got to taste her girlfriend. The four girls investigated each other, Blake grunting as jolts of cum shot out into Ruby's mouth. Weiss was close as well, Yang's rough probing of the heiress' clit causing moans to emanate into Ruby's pussy. Blake went first, filling Ruby's mouth, latching her own lips over Yang's vagina, sucking on her girlfriend. Yang froze, gasping as the immense stimulation. Weiss came as the brawler resumed, flicking her tongue over her clit, and Yang cleaned the heiress' sex, lapping up her sweet juices.

"Hey, Weiss?"

"Yeah, Blake?"

"Want to finally spend time with Ruby?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hips, and began rubbing her vagina against Ruby's. Moaning, the redhead responded, supporting herself on one arm, rubbing her clit with the other. Weiss grabbed her leg to stop it from moving, grinding her slit faster and faster, both girls groaning as their climaxes built.

Yang was back to eating out Blake, her breasts dangling down as Blake licked at her. Pushing her tongue further inside Blake, she felt another wave of pleasure as two fingers slipped in her arse. Blake took a leaf out of Yang's book and nipped her clit. Yang's stream of cum overflowed from Blake's mouth as the Fanus attempted to catch all of it. Swallowing and coughing slightly, Blake laid back and relaxed, swiftly cumming after she stopped resisting. Yang rolled off Blake, looking over to where Ruby and Weiss were coming to an end as well. Ruby furiously slammed her vagina against Weiss', the pleasure mounting to unbearable levels. Weiss let out an unintelligible cry as her spray soaked Ruby's groin. The sight of Weiss climaxing caused Ruby's, the young huntress shoving Weiss' hips against her own, feeling her ejaculation splash off the heiress' cunt and back onto hers. Weiss and Ruby kissed deeply, Blake laughing softly as she realised what they had just done.

"Well" Yang laughed "That was a thing."

**Author's note:** **Well, so far JIargent and OrganOfFlames have made requests, and they have been written (the previous chapter, for example). But that's not what I'm doing now. Requests are for the Beacon Ardence series.**

**Thanks for your support. Stay well!**

**BloodGulchBlue**


	11. Settling down

Settling down

Team RWBY sat on their beds as the morning birdsong drifted trough the window, not looking at one another, the silence hanging in the air like the stink of a decomposed Beowulf. Blake gazed into the middle distance, focusing on a point just above Weiss' head. The Heiress stared at her legs. Yang bit her lower lip as she swung her legs slowly back and forth. Ruby cleared her throat, the noise drawing the looks of those opposite her, Weiss moving out from under her leader's bed in order to look up. Ruby felt the three pairs of eyes scrutinising her, and she swallowed, but didn't speak. Weiss rolled her eyes at the development, her voice clear and confident.

"Well?" she tilted her head to one side.

"Are we going to, you know, talk?" Ruby spoke quietly, a hint of panic in her voice, seeking a reaction from her teammates.

An eyebrow arched, the ice-blue eye below it showing no emotion.

"Ruby, we just had an orgy. None of us really know how to react to the fact that we're in the same room as people who we now know intimately." Blake and Yang nodded, the blonde next to speak.

"Ruby, you were supposed to be in a relationship with Weiss and I was with Blake. What happened was they fell apart, and we all ended up fucking each other. It's not exactly what any of us planned."

"No." Blake spoke. "It was my fault." She hung her head, speaking quickly. "If I'd had a better control over my emotions, then it never would have happened! I started it by sleeping with Ruby, and instead of breaking it off, I let it continue! I caused Ruby to cheat on Weiss weeks into their first relationship!" Blake was on her feet now, occupying the centre of the room. "And I cheated on you, Yang!" Her voice cracked. "Ruby was just too tempting and innocent, and I wanted to be with her, to make her mine, and I didn't think of you until I was, and..."

It was obvious that Blake was speaking her thoughts aloud, and as she spoke the last words, she clapped a hand over her mouth and sprinted out the room. Yang quickly followed, leaving Ruby and Weiss staring at one another. Weiss motioned for Ruby to sit on her bed, and sat next to her, extending one hand to touch her leader's shoulder. Ruby flinched, but wrapped her fingers over it, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You must hate me."

"Ruby, I really don't know what to say. So why don't we start over? We can go and watch a film, or do something where we don't have to talk, just feel if being together is right. This isn't a thing I feel comfortable speaking about, so let's go off emotions."

"But we can't forget this, can we?" Ruby frowned. "It's going to be difficult."

"More than it already is?" Weiss smiled softly. "Come on." She stood and pulled Ruby onto her feet, and the pair walked out together.

Yang found Blake in a dark corner of the library, where the old tomes of monster hunting shared their shelves with cobwebs and dust. The blonde knelt down opposite the Fanus, who was sat with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up.

"I thought we talked about this." Yang told Blake.

"We had sex."

"I said I forgive you"

"I don't forgive me"

"Oh, Blakey, why are you so hard on yourself?" Yang sighed. "We all make mistakes. You aren't the one who almost got her killed when she was little! You mean a lot to her, or she wouldn't have approached you. She wouldn't want you to go through this!"

"I ruined both relationships in the team!"

"No. Because I will not give up on you. I forgive you. Goddammit Blake, you mean the world to me!"

Blake didn't speak. Yang moved into a more comfortable position, crossing her legs as she sat.

"Blake, I will stay here until I get you to come back with me, even if it means missing lessons."

"You slept with her as well" The pointed remark was sent with the raising of a pair of yellow eyes.

Yang sighed. "That attitude's not helping! Yes, I slept with my sister. But notice we're not the ones moping around in a corner. Why? Because we both recognise that it wasn't the best thing to do, but we also are mature enough to just leave it and forgive each other. Why can't you?"

"I started it!"

"So do the right thing and end this situation by coming back to the room with me and apologising. I know that Weiss and Ruby will forgive you. Please?"

Blake noticed that Yang hadn't cracked a single joke or pun, and wasn't trying to flirt with her. A voice in her head was telling her that Yang was being honest. It was also reminding her that she'd worked up an appetite last night, and needed food.

She nodded, looking Yang in the eye as she raised her head. Warmth glowed in the purple orbs, no trace of anger to be found. Dislodging a small cloud of dust as she stood, Blake was quickly embraced in a crushing hug.

As Ruby and Weiss found their seats, the film had already began.

"I knew we would be late!" Weiss hissed over to Ruby.

"Don't worry, it's only a few seconds in, and I've seen this bit before" Ruby whispered. "It's just a boring title sequence, there's nothing really there."

Reassured, Weiss shrugged "Fine then... oh my" She started, as the protagonist began to dance, alone, in an abandoned temple. Stifling a laugh, she looked over to Ruby, who was grinning, having watched Weiss' reaction to the scene. Smiling back, Weiss turned her attention to the film. Without turning her head, she proffered her open palm, feeling a rush as she felt Ruby's hand move over her own and squeeze it. She squeezed back, and continued to enjoy watching with her friend.

Having discovered that Ruby and Weiss had gone out, Yang eat with Blake in the canteen, both girls basking in the other's presence. Yang laughed as Blake regaled her about when she'd noticed Weiss for the first time.

"...and she had her eyes closed, busy masturbating to Ruby having sex with me!"

Yang stopped laughing and frowned. "No" she said.

"What?" Blake asked "You told me to tell you again"

"You looked sad. There was a moment where your face fell."

"I'm not back entirely, give me time."

Yang nodded. "I will"

**Author's note: Hello! From now on, it's not going to be smut every chapter. Team RWBY need time to reform their relationships, and I will upload as much as I can. LuckyBullet, am I beginning to redeem myself?**


	12. Making up

Making up

Weiss wasn't sure what kept her from slipping off to sleep until her scroll chimed softly, indicating a missed message. Keeping her eyes shut, she groped around the top of the nightstand until her fingers brushed the device, pulling it towards her.

_1 missed message- 'Yang'_ it read.

Weiss looked over to Yang's bunk. A pair of violet eyes watched her, then disappeared under the sheets.

Y: _Weiss_.

W: _What can't you tell me that can't wait?_

Y: _I'm worried about Blake_.

W: _She blames herself_.

Y:_ I know that, but it's like she's putting on a façade. She'll be all normal, but then there'll be a moment when she thinks nobody's looking, and she looks so sad_.

W: _Give her time. That's what I'd say_.

Y: _She said that too. But I'm not sure that this is one of those times where just waiting works out. She's been through so much crap recently, I want her to simply have nothing more strenuous on her mind than homework and what's she's doing tonight. _

W: _Why don't we all go out tomorrow, see how we react to each other being together_?

Y: _That's a plan_.

Y: _Are you... Mad at her_?

W: _Yes. Who wouldn't be? I love Ruby, and for her to be with someone else... But we have to forgive each other, otherwise the team would fall apart. I should be fine with Blake, she's definitely shown she's sorry._

W: _Now can I get some sleep_?

Y: _Fine, Princess_.

Weiss turned her scroll off and promptly fell asleep.

The next mornings' atmosphere was reassuringly light, and team RWBY all went to the massive shopping centre, Ruby and Yang walking off, whilst Blake and Weiss browsed in the clothes shop. Weiss could feel Blake's tumult emotions, and resolved to do something. She sidled up to the Fanus, deep in thought and tapped Blake on the shoulder.

"Come over here" Weiss pulled the slightly protesting girl over to a changing room. Blake was pushed inside, Weiss, pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear.

"It's good to know that you have such a strong... bond with Ruby. But if you don't pull yourself out of this moping, then nothing will change. We all ended up sleeping with each other together, and you're the last of us to let it go. Just think- we can look back on this years from now and laugh at how young we were, right? I forgive you- honestly."

"Thank you" came the muffled reply, Blake burying her head in Weiss' shoulder. Blake looked Weiss in the eye, a determined glint in her own, the nodded and opened her mouth.

"You didn't bring anything in with you, right?"

"And you didn't either."

"No."

"Well this is awkward."

The curtain was pulled back by a male shop assistant, who looked slightly disappointed that the two girls were only cuddling. He coughed.

Ruby strolled alongside her sister, staring at the various displays, stopping and yanking Yang back as she passed a 'Forge' store, various ammunition and maintenance kits on show in the storefront.

"Ruby, no!" Yang scolded, as one might a dog straining on a leash, and just as a young, hyperactive puppy rarely listens, Ruby disappeared into the store. In the few seconds from Yang's foot crossing the threshold, Ruby had appeared in front of her sister, laden with various vials, casings and what looked suspiciously like a pair of handcuffs.

"Really?" Yang sighed, mentally calculating how much the amassed apparel cost, then doing a double take as she realised that there were two pairs of handcuffs.

_Who the hell sells handcuffs in a weapon shop_? Yang thought, shaking her head at a petulant Ruby, who huffed and slowly returned the items, Yang making sure that the handcuffs saw their way back to the 'security' shelves at the back of the store.

Ruby scuffed her heels as they left, until Yang mentioned cookies, and she perked up. They met a slightly red-faced Weiss and Blake at the food court, and as Ruby demolished a plate of cookies, and Blake engaged in a doomed mission to snatch one, Weiss winked at Yang, and team RWBY sat, more comfortable with each other than before.

"It's all good with me and Blake." Weiss muttered, over the noise of Ruby's scarfing and Blake's laughter.

"And it seems the same with Ruby and Blake, too"

"Good." Weiss replied. "I need quality time with Ruby."

Yang grinned, thinking the same about Blake.


	13. Quality time

Quality time

Blake couldn't help ignoring Yang's gaze, filled with longing. She smiled wickedly, and slowly ate her breakfast, noting the Blonde's empty plate as she did.

"Blake!" Yang hissed, poking a finger at Blake's plate, which was far fuller than team RWBY's.

"Be patient." Blake purred. "All good things come to those who wait."

Yang smiled. "Make me wait any longer and you'll regret it!"

Blake arched an eyebrow, but continued slowly eating.

"Forget this!" Ruby said, pulling Weiss up. "We'll be in the dorm, remember to knock!"

Weiss winked at Yang as she slipped a hand down to grope Ruby's behind. Yang turned her glare to Blake, whispering in her ear.

"You'll be begging for release when I'm done with you."

Blake's grin grew even wider as she teased Yang.

Ruby pinned Weiss to the wall as soon as the door closed. She French-kissed Weiss, her hands cupping the platinum blonde's chest. She moaned into the kiss as Weiss rubbed her thumbs over her hardening nipples. The feeling of the cloth amplified her excitement, and as she broke off the kiss, the noises of heavy breathing filling the room. Weiss sighed in pleasure.

"You don't have any idea how horny I am for you."

Ruby responded by ripping open Weiss' shirt, exposing her heaving chest. She chuckled at the fact that Weiss wasn't wearing a bra.

"Anticipating something?"

"Oh yes!" Weiss said, pulling the rest of her clothes off, Ruby laughing at her eagerness. She knelt and without further ado, danced her tongue over Weiss' labia, flicking at her outer lips, eliciting a louder moan with every lick. Weiss, kept from sex for days, released herself into Ruby's mouth. The redhead shared the discharge with Weiss, who groped at Ruby's body, pulling the clothes off her body.

Blake was regretting taking so long to eat. Lying in the locker room, Yang was expertly staving her off from orgasm, keeping her just on the edge, two fingers moving in and out of her vagina, lubricated by her juices. She bounced ap and down, desperate.

"Yang, please!"

The blonde shook her head. "I warned you!" she said in a sing-song voice. Blake made to reach a hand down to finish herself, but she was pinned down by a hand. Yang tutted and continued to work the fanus like putty, stopping to deny her continued build-up.

"Fuck Yang, please let me orgasm!" Blake cried.

Yang ignored Blake, slowly teasing her outer folds.

"Give me a reason."

"I will fuck you so hard in return."

"I bet I can get you to orgasm with one move"

"I'm not that easy." Blake lied, trying to keep herself from fingering herself immediately.

Yang slowly leant down, and licked slowly at Blake's dripping vagina. Blake froze as she was rocked by her orgasm, squirting over Yang's face, the floor and a nearby locker for fifteen seconds. Yang licked her lips and waited. Blake stared at the ceiling, her mind clearing as her body went back to normal.

"Yeah, not easy." Yang laughed as Blake sat up. The fanus beckoned Yang over, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her body close.

"My turn." she whispered.

Ruby had Weiss muffling her cries with a pillow, having grabbed Blake's favourite vibrator. She worked the toy in and out of Weiss, the vibrator buzzing away. Weiss shuddered as she came, and Ruby carefully removed it as her other hand caressed Weiss' chin.

"Good?" she asked.

"Very." Weiss laughed happily. Ruby and Weiss showered together, cleaning each others bodies. Blake came in supporting an exhausted Yang, who immediately slumped on the soaked bed. Blake nodded to the clean Ruby and Weiss, who were awkwardly sharing a towel.

"We're all good" she whispered to herself.


	14. Making plans

Making plans

"So." Yang began, after they'd all cleaned up. "I've been thinking about us going on holiday."

"Holiday?" Weiss repeated, confused.  
>"Yes princess, holiday. Vacation. Whatever."<p>

"But we break up in thee weeks." Blake pointed out, in the dark as well.

"I've landed us a cushy 'assignment' on a small cluster of islands in the South. It'll be sun, sand and sex for three weeks- the we'll stay for another week when we break up! Any objections?"

Ruby disappeared in a blur of red as she went off to pack. Blake smiled warmly at Yang, looking forward to a relaxing time.

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing? Weiss asked.

"The people there will tell us, but everyone I know who's been on it said it was easy. Happy?"

Weiss nodded, and was bowled over by Ruby, who had moved through Weiss as she'd stood in her way. Yang laughed, a clear plan in her mind for the fun they'd have.

"I packed some emergency supplies just in case, along with..."

"Weiss, please tell me you packed what I told you to!" Yang sighed.

"I had to prioritize. You have to be prepared!"

"For a beach!"

"Jeez, you two, get a room!" Blake snapped. The dropship fell silent.

"Sorry." Blake apologised. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Yang frowned. "I slept soundly."

"You were exhausted. I can't say I'm surprised, you did cum half a dozen times."

Ruby and Weiss blushed. Blake rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you've heard us talk about our relationship before we all did it."

"What kept you up?" Yang asked, changing the subject.

"Nerves, I suppose. You did clear this with Beacon, right?"

Yang didn't answer as the dropship landed. The hatch opened and a blast of warm air and sunlight blazed in. Blake's eyes narrowed as she made out a figure waiting for them.

"Ah, team RWBY, I assume? Welcome to the island resort of Oasis! Please follow me!"

He motioned and the girls stepped off, backpacks slung over shoulders. They followed him over manicured pathways over the soft sand to a gleaming glass building. Weiss was looking uncomfortable, hefting her bag as she walked into the air-conditioned lobby. The man introduced himself as Silas, and waved them casually through to a meeting room. They sat, Silas pulling up a chair to face them.

"Right, girls. Your mission- should you choose to accept it- is to spend an intensive three weeks-"

He paused for dramatic effect. Weiss was going pale, seeing through the façade.

"- collating an extensive report on the various beaches of the island in order to assist the tourist board and, at the same time, enable the hunters or huntress to have some much-needed down time. What do you say?"

Ruby squealed happily, Blake grinned at Yang, and Weiss slumped.

"I thought that it was a wind-up." she muttered.

Yang broke into laughter "what did you bring?" she asked.

"Camping stuff, emergency rations, a survival kit... Not stuff for a beach!"  
>Tears of laughter streamed down Yang's face. Silas smiled, handing each of them a map.<p>

"Pick any beach. I'll want a report by the end of the three weeks, a paragraph or so for the brochure. Move to another if you're not happy with it. Enjoy!"

He left an embarrassed Weiss, who was the only one not laughing.

"Come on." she sighed. "Let's go."

"Ooh, Weiss! You've got not swimwear!" Ruby pointed out. "Tell you what," She added, a glint in her eyes, "we can all go skinny dipping!"

Blake looked thoughtful, then nodded. "Good idea! Pick a reclusive beach, then we're set!" She looked at her map. "There's a small beach, with accommodation really close by at the southernmost point. We can call it in, so we get all the privacy we need!"

Yang sat up, flushed. "Lead on, Blakey!"

**Author's Note****: Hey all, I'm back to writing this series! Well, actually more like finishing it. We'll see. Reviews are always welcome, and see you soon!****  
><strong>**BGB**


	15. Breaking waves

Breaking waves

Ruby hung back as Weiss and Blake walked bare-footed on the sand off the path. She grinned at her sister.

"Seriously, Yang, how did you get this for us? This is brilliant!"

Yang smiled down at her sister. "I traded with another team."

"Traded? But this is the best assignment ever! So what was ours going to be?"

"Meeting up with expert Hunter Logan Hood." She smirked at Ruby's downcast expression. "But as you said, 'this is the best assignment ever!', right?"

Ruby huffed. "Oh well, this is nice"

"Shame about Weiss thinking I was winding her up, though." Yang mused.

Ruby shook her head. "I didn't, and packed Weiss' bikini, just in case."

"You didn't tell her? You sneaky girl! You just can't wait to get her naked again!" Yang laughed as Ruby blushed.

They followed the track through a dense cluster of trees for several minutes, revelling in the cool shade. They emerged, blinking, into a small beach, a hut to their right. Yang whooped at the sight, and pulled off her jacket, belt and shorts, revealing her slim yellow bikini. She ran at Weiss and scooped her up, charging towards the sea with the shrieking heiress flailing in her arms. Blake slipped out of her clothes, a tight black bikini hugging her figure. Ruby admired the Fanus' figure before shedding her combat skirt and adjusting her own red two-peice. By thee time she got to the sea, Weiss had been dunked, and her white dress was see-through, the wet material clinging to her body, accentuating her breasts. Ruby pulled her away from Yang's boisterous splashing and helped Weiss out of her clothes, throwing them to one side and cheekily groping her breasts as she did so. She let Weiss's delicate hands unclasp her bra, before she slid her bottoms down. She stood still for a moment, revelling in the feel of the sun on her bare skin, before again dragging the heiress towards the sea, feeling incredibly happy.

They splashed around for hours, until tired limbs demanded rest. Blake unrolled a towel and lay back in it, book in hand. Yang placed her own bumblebee-striped towel next to Blake's. Ruby hadn't yet revealed to Weiss that she'd taken her swimwear with her, and so was helping Weiss to apply the tanning oil. A little to eagerly, as Weiss had her eyes closed and was leaning back on Ruby for support as one of the redhead's hand massaged her breast, the other two fingers inside her, slick with the oil and Weiss' juices. Weiss, exhausted from her earlier exertions, came with a sigh and extricated herself from Ruby, and began to rub the gleaming oil over her leader and lover's body. Yang watched through her sunglasses as the heiress drew Ruby into a deep kiss. Ruby hooked a leg over Weiss', tripping her. As she fell onto the soft sand, Weiss drew a leg up Ruby's inner thigh. The two nude girls playfully wrestled, slick bodies sliding over each other, kissing, groping and rubbing each other. Blake was finding it difficult to concentrate with Ruby and Weiss fucking each other, so she put her book down and looked at Yang, who was trying not to pleasure herself at the noise created by her teammates. Blake took pity on her, and reached out a hand. She ran it down Yang's stomach, and stroked her throbbing clit through the yellow material. Yang, eyes closed, whimpered slightly and began to rub one breast, the other hand moving down to Blake's nethers, where the blond's fingers moved under her bikini bottoms and entered her. Blake, mind relatively clear, tugged at Yang's and pulled them down, giving her unrestricted access to her core. Yang chose an in-out pumping method, Blake opting to tease Yangs's labia. Yang, who would never admit that she was susceptible to a few well-placed licks, groaned in pleasure as she ejaculated when Weiss let out an orgasmic scream. Blake felt Yang's spray squirt through her fingers and her hand drop from her core, recognising that Yang wasn't going to be returning the favour anytime soon, masturbated herself with the same dripping fingers that had got Yang off. Timing each thrust with Ruby's rapidly increasing breathing, Blake loosed her own stream of cum seconds before Ruby cried out in pleasure. Despite the sun starting to set, a sheen of sweat covered her body.

Having bathed again to clean the accumulated sweat, sand, cum and oil from their bodies, the four girls ate fish freshly caught, cooked and delivered from the resort. Yang had charmed a bottle of wine from Silas, and all the girls were rather tipsy by the time the bottle was drained. Not one to miss out on a golden opportunity, Yang tipped the bottle on its side and proclaimed, slightly too loudly, that they were going to play Spin the Bottle. Her first spin landed on Ruby, who, being younger, and less able to handle her drink, was the drunkest of them all.

"Truth, dare or kiss?" Yang slurred.

Ruby giggled. "Kiss." She looked at Weiss, and leaned in.

"No." Yang scolded. "You kiss who I tell you to. And that's... Blake!"

Ruby shrugged and kissed Blake, both girls sloppily tonguing each other's mouths. Ruby reached a hand out to cup Blake's breast, but both occurrences were interrupted by Yang's cry of "Forfeit!" Ruby looked at her sister, surprised.

"I said kiss, not fondle as well. Take off your top."

Ruby removed her top, her bare breasts jiggling slightly as the top was removed. She spun the bottle again, pointing directly at Yang.

"Dare." Yang replied without hesitation.

"Strip." Ruby replied, equally quickly.

Yang smiled, discarding her bikini confidently. Her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She span the bottle again.

"Weiss..." Yang smiled "Truth, dare or kiss?"

"Truth." Weiss said.

Yang sighed. "You're no fun." She thought. "Biggest thing you've ever had up you?"

Ruby burst out laughing, and Weiss flushed a delicate shade of pink. She didn't reply, but Ruby choked out the answer.

"I caught her with a huge dildo once, at least seven inches!' Weiss turned dark red, and span quickly. Yang was not very lucky, as indicated her yet again.

"D-" Yang began.

"Get as many fingers as you can up your arse."

Weiss raised an eyebrow at Yang in an unspoken challenge, and the brawler stood, her breasts bouncing slightly, turned to present her teammates with a perfect view of her perfect rear, then pushed a finger into her tight crack. A second squeezed in, but she gave up at three, wincing slightly as she removed them. She quickly washed her hands before resuming the game, the bottle picking Blake out.

"Kiss."

"Kiss me."

Blake drew Yang into a deep kiss, passionately holding the connection until Yang broke off for air. Slightly dizzy, Blake's spin went wide, the bottle flying off the table and landing somewhere. Sighing, the Fanus made to retrieve it, but was blocked by Weiss.

"How about we call it a night?" She'd borrowed a top from Ruby, but it was too tight, pressing up against her nipples.

"Maybe." Blake said, slightly distracted. "What do you think Yang?"

"Sure." Yang replied. "C'mon, we're sharing!"

"Night." Ruby called, snuggling next to Weiss in a large hammock.

"Night." Blake replied.

"G'night." Yang murmured.

Weiss rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. "Night."


	16. Inevitability

Inevitability

Blake laid back, relaxing in the sunlight. Exhausted from her lovemaking session with Yang the night before, she'd decided to have a quiet day. Her ears picked up footsteps, and she tilted her head to see Ruby and Yang, deep in conversation. She strained her ears, but didn't catch what they were saying. She rested her head again. It probably was nothing. She had to admit, the beach had certainly closed the rift between them. The only outbursts had come from Weiss discovering that Ruby had hid her bikini from her, and the subsequent noisy sex they'd had. And the sex with Yang. She bit her lip as she remembered the times they'd shared. Her only quibble was that there was nothing to do on the beach, apart from unsuccessfully sunbathe, fuck often and sometimes swim. She'd mention it to Silas in her report. Well, not the sex. Weiss slumped down next to her, flicking her hair over one shoulder and adjusting her bikini.

"Hey." She said, sitting down next to the prone Blake, and flipping her sunshades down. "You ok?"

"Yes. Do you have any idea what the others are doing?"

"No. But they've been planning it for a few days. Not even I could get it out of Ruby. Believe me, I tried."

"Oh?"

"Not even pleasuring her for an hour worked!"

Blake laughed. "I'll work on Yang tonight."

Weiss pursed her lips. "That's all that I got out of her. It's tonight."

"Nice. Could you rub some more tanning oil on my back?"

The heiress obliged, massaging her shoulders and upper back. Blake involuntary purred as a hand massaged the top of her head and ears. Weiss continued with her ministrations, and Blake didn't complain as her bikini strap became undone. Then...

"Wait!" Blake rolled away, which caused her bikini to fall off. She covered her chest.

"What's going on? I'm in a relationship with Yang!"

Weiss blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

Nether girl was aware of the eyes watching them.

"We're back!" Yang announced. "And I've brought booze!"

"And food." Ruby butted in. She grinned. "How've you two been doing?"

"Fine." Blake replied. "But I can't get a tan!"

Yang shrugged. "Don't worry, I think you're hot as you look normally!"

Blake smiled sweetly. "Thanks."

"I'll cook!" Ruby bustled into the kitchen and closed the door. Yang motioned to Blake.

"Want to join me for a swim?" She pulled off her light shirt, revealing her bikini. She beckoned with one finger to the Fanus, who shook her head and followed her.

The four Huntresses sat around the table, eating oysters and salmon with asparagus and sea greens.

"This sauce is great, Ruby." Blake commented. Was it her, or was Ruby particularly attractive tonight? She was glad that her leader and Yang had decided to wear their bikinis. So much on display... She blinked. What was going on?

Ruby smiled. "It's something I cooked up. She blushed slightly, and crossed her legs. It seemed that Weiss was also having trouble with controlling herself. She'd borrowed Ruby's tight top again, and her nipples were hard. Ruby got up again and brought in cake. Blake licked her lips, and attracted Yang's gaze. The four girls devoured the cake, and then Yang brought out some shot glasses.

Several minutes later and several shots in, Blake couldn't take it anymore. She stood and grabbed Ruby, kissing her. Ruby kissed back, grabbing roughly at her shirt, tearing it and revealing her lace bra. Blake yanked off Ruby's top, pushing her towards the bed. She moved down her body, guided by the musky scent of her core. Roughly discarding the bottom half of the bikini, she began to eat her leader out. Charged by her sugar rush and a drive for sex, she worked her mouth furiously. Ruby was also feeling charged, as her breathing rapidly increased. With a cry of "pomegranates!" She squirted into Blake's mouth.

"What?"

"The sauce. I made it with pomegranates. If I got enough aphrodisiacs into you both, we could have an orgy and you wouldn't feel bad about it."

"That's right, Blakey. We forgive you." She felt Yangs's chest and hardened nipples brush against her back and hands turn her over. She looked up at Weiss and Yang.

"Besides," Yang continued "you seemed pretty friendly with Weiss this morning."

Both huntresses went down on her. Ruby had recovered quickly, and slid down Blake's side, fondling her chest. Blake felt Ruby's free hand rub her clit, and she succumbed to her climax. The continued attention, the tonguing. It was too much for her and she squirted over the two blondes' faces.

"Wow." She gasped.

Yang wiped the liquid off her face. "We're not done yet."

Despite her initial misgivings, Blake enjoyed herself. She knew that the others were fine with it. She'd never see Ruby in the same light- she'd planned the whole thing.

"What happens at the beach stays at the beach." Yang had announced.

Yang and Blake laid snuggled together under the stars, lying on the porch, having moved a pair of pillows outside with them.

"Well." Blake began. "That was a thing."

Yang laughed. "Indeed."

"I love you."

"You too, Blakey."

Blake paused. "It's back to Beacon soon."

"Don't. Let's just enjoy the moment, right?"

"Right"

She moved closer to her girlfriend, and drew the blanket up to cover their bodies.


	17. Summer daze

Summer daze

"Welcome back, girls! It's so good to see you back. Do you have your 'reports' with you?"

Yang handed him the sheet with a wink.

"Thanks, Silas."

"No problem. The airship will come and pick you up in an hour or two."

He smiled and left, leaving the four huntresses alone. Yang, relaxed as ever, stretched her arms and put one over Blake's shoulder. The Faunus glanced at her girlfriend and kissed her softly. Weiss, who was watching, smiled and squeezed Ruby's hand.

"So." She began. "What do you want to do when we get back? I hear that there's been a new film released, you know, the one with that actresses you had a crush on for a week?"

Ruby punched Weiss on the arm. "Hey! I said she was hot, but then..." She grinned. "Why would I need her when I've got you?"

"Oh dear. Mabye not the film then. Anything to avoid this slightly sappy topic."

"Hey!" Blake spoke up. "How about we go on a double date? Find a swanky restaurant, book two tables..."

"Mmmh. Good idea, Blakey."

"Sure." Ruby agreed.

Several hours later, Weiss stood in front of her mirror, checking how the light blue dress looked on her.

_No_ she thought

She bit her lip as she slipped out of the dress, checking her lingerie. The black did contrast strikingly with her hair, and the lacy pattern was one she'd been saving for such an occasion.

_How did I get so lucky? First Ruby, then the... incident... my 'adventures', the resolution. The beach! It seems that we were meant to be together._

Yang bustling in cut her thought train off.

"Nice kit, princess."

Weiss blushed but resumed searching for the right dress.

Then she saw the dress. The dress, which started as light blue at the hem, and faded to white at the top. Modestly cut, it had a semitransparent back reaching down to her lower back, with the Schnee snowflake exposing some of the bare skin of her back. The skirt reached just below her knees. She pulled it out. She hadn't worn it since...

"The party dress! That's perfect! It'll mean a lot to her if you wear it, too!"

Weiss nodded. "Um, It won't make such an impression if I'm wearing a bra. Could you..."

Yang chuckled. "You know, Weiss, you're incredibly shy when not drunk, naked or making out with someone. Allow me..."

With that, the blonde moved behind the heiress and unhooked her bra. Weiss quickly put on her dress, smoothing it down as she checked her image. She'd wear her hair up, this time. A little make-up, and she was set. She took a long coat out of the wardrobe.

"It'll be a warm night, princess. You don't need a coat."

"What about a surprise?"

"Ah, I see. Well, I'm not planning anything special for tonight, just to let you know. So the bedroom's free..."

She left, having left with a dress of her own. Weiss sighed, pulled on the coat and left to book two tables.

Yang felt her heart pick up in pace as she entered The Ledger, restraunt and hotel, Blake on her arm. It was certainly expensive. A suited man, his jacket emblazoned with the golden book which gave the Ledger its name, approached.

"Table for two, booked in the name of Schnee?"

"Ah yes, Miss. This way, please. May I take your coats?"

Yang handed over her duster, but Blake kept hers. They were shown through the busy restraunt, to a table right next to a window. Ruby and Weiss sat chatting on the next table along. They sat, and a waiter approached them with menus and a wine list.

As the sun set, sending golden rays which contrasted with the deep blue of the evening, Yang finished off her steak and sipped her wine, glancing over Blake's shoulder, the pale bare skin drawing her attention slightly away from Ruby, who was already on dessert. She was surprised to see a chocolate gateaux, untouched as Weiss spoke quietly with the waiter. Ruby shrugged, before picking up her fork and cutting a slice of the rich cake and proffering it to the heiress. Weiss leaned forward and bit the cake off the fork. She swallowed, then kissed the redhead. Yang smiled and ordered her own dessert, as did Blake. When the couple had both finished, Yang leaned into kiss Blake. As the Fanus' lips parted, Yang tasted chocolate. Blake hadn't eaten the last scoop of her ice cream, which gave Yang a very tasty kiss. As she pulled away, she licked her lips.

"Let's take a walk." She said. Ruby and Weiss had already left, and intuition- along with a wink from Weiss- had given her a hint as to the pair's plans for the night.

"Sure." Blake smiled at her. Yang collected her duster and the two slowly walked back to Beacon. They sat in the communal kitchen at the end of the corridor, drinking coffee.

"Do you think that they're done yet?"

"No. Not only have they got more stamina, but they're also hyped on sugar. Give it until ten."

"Right."

A thud sounded from their dorm.

"Mabye eleven."

"Want to find a quiet corner and fuck?"

"Lead on, Blakey!"

**Author's note: Hey all! As you might have guessed, I'm quite busy with work at the moment, but this series will continue to be updated. I'm thinking of wrapping this series up soon, and whilst I've always considered this series a quasi-sequel to 'Ruby's party', it's now an actual sequel in my book. See you soon!**

**BGB**


	18. A warm glow

A warm glow

**Author's note: This chapter has a dedication scene, based off 'that' scene written by ARMV7 in their 'Frustration, right?' series. Enjoy ;)**

"Ruby." Weiss whispered into her girlfriends' ear. The redhead stirred slightly.

"Ruby." She repeated, poking her with one finger.

A silver eye opened slightly.

"Whassamatter?"

"You." Weiss began "Did not do much after I finished you last night. And, just now, I made you breakfast. I expect you to give something in return at some point."

Ruby yawned, stretched, grunting softly and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Weiss had spoken the truth, a bowl, glass of milk and spoon awaited her attention, as Weiss gave her a small kiss.

"One last thing." Ruby cocked her head.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Blake and Yang anywhere?"

Yang felt sore. Something was keeping her from moving into her normal sleeping position. Or moving in general for that matter. Her eyes snapped open. She was nude, lying on the carpet of a disused section of the library, and bound by a long, singular ribbon. Her arms were behind her back, legs bound around the ankle, below the knee, around her thighs. Her arms were tied, and the ribbon looped over her torso, upper arms and above her breasts to complete the binding, before the separate length used to secure her. As far as she could make out, she was alone. She flexed experimentally. Blake knew her knots.

"Blake!" she called softly. She disturbed a nesting bird in the roof.

"Crap." She muttered. She had lessons today. And she was literally tied up. She cast her mind back to the previous night.

"Here?" She'd asked.

"Yeah." Blake replied. "I've been meaning to say... I think you'd be pretty hot, tied up and at my mercy. Yang felt her heart rate increase. She'd imagined being fully domineered by the Fanus, but this was her opportunity. She removed her dress, abandoning foreplay as she was so excited. Bake unwound the ribbon from her arm, and set to work. Yang felt so helpless, lying on the floor so dependant on Blake... It turned her on more than ever.

"Blake..." Yang whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Take me. Please."

Blake reached out with one hand, flicking her nipples, hard with excitement, Yang tried to arch her back with the feeling, but the knots prevented it. She whimpered softly as Blake achingly teased her breasts, kissing, licking, sucking at her chest.

"Blakey, I love you."

"Calm down, I haven't even got down to the mind-blowing yet!"

She rubbed her thumb slowly over the blonde's clit, a shuddering gasp alerting her to a pleasing response. Fingers danced over her most sensitive points, and Yang continued her lewd and rather loud exclamations, uncaring of any potential eavesdroppers. Blake was grinning like a ChesireCat, or Yang thought she did, as she couldn't see straight a few seconds before the grin disappeared between her legs and a insane burst of pleasure.

"Oh, Blake, shit, shit, shit!" Yang was bowled over by her orgasm, her vision blurring with the sheer pleasure.

"Wait here, Yang- I'll be back."

And so she'd waited. And fallen asleep, exhausted. Which worried her. Blake could have at leastcome back and untied her. Her dress, coat and scroll were so close when she came to... But she couldn't reach them. She could appreciate the irony of her hands being tied.

Weiss heard Ruby choking. Concerned, she dashed out to the bedroom, and relaxed when Ruby was taking particular delight at what was on her scroll. Weiss moved to look over Ruby's shoulder and giggled at the sight of an embarrassed Yang.

"I'll go and get her. I'm up." Weiss grabbed Myrtenmaster and dashed off. Ruby bit her lip and considered her options to surprise Weiss when she returned. A knock preceded a certain Fanus.

"Thanks, princess. I owe you."

"Where did Blake go?"

"No idea. I've got a lesson in twenty, I need to get changed and go."

"See you around."

"Sure."

"Blake? What happened to you?" Ruby asked, confused. The Fanus rubbed the back of her head.

"No idea. Something hit me on the back of the head when I headed back here. A bookcase, it seems. When I came to, I decided to come back here."

"Do you feel ok? You look kinda pale."

"Mabye. Not sure. No." Blake charged into the bathroom as Yang flew in, noting the Fanusdisappearing.

"She ok?" she asked Ruby.

"Seems so."

"God, I hope she's alright."

Blake poked her head over the door.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry about... You know..."

"Don't stress yourself." Yang disappeared in a flurry of clothes and hair.

Blake looked over at Ruby.

"Seems like we're both in the proverbial doghouse."

"Yup."

Yang's day trundled by- until a very suggestive message from Blake

Heya. By way of apology, you'll find me in a sticky situation when you get back.

And that made her day seem even longer.

Weiss was on her way back to the dorm when she bumped into Ruby, who dragged her away from their room.

"With me!" Weiss felt herself hauled bodily by Ruby away, blinking to find herself several several hundred meters away from where she was.

"What's up with you?"

"The dorm's... Busy."

Weiss sighed. "Fine! I'm stressed, tired and not able to get some rest!" She pushed past a surprised Ruby, who called out after her.

"Weiss, please! Hang on a moment!"

Weiss huffed, but froze in place, staring away from Ruby.

"Weiss. We agreed that the room's available for... Moments, and I should have asked Blake permission to use it, but I didn't. I thought that my idea was better."

"Your idea?"

"Yeah. It's just around the corner."

Abashed, Weiss whispered "Show me."

Ruby wrapped her fingers in Weiss' and led her forwards.

"Where are we?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes. "I haven't been here before."

"The spa. You've got a place where you go in Vale, but for those who aren't as connected..."

"And I could do with a massage."

Ruby grinned devilishly. "And I'm the one to go to, according to Blake."

"Lead on, Ruby."

Yang made sure that she was alone when she approached the door. Opening it, she stepped into the darkened room. Heart jumping with anticipation, she flicked the switch on.

Blake was cuffed to the bed, stark naked and, to Yang's delight, her body was streaked with honey.

"Wow." She grinned.

"I kept you waiting, it seems only fair that you can take your time with me."

"I will take my... Sweet... time."

Blake rolled her eyes. "I was asking for that, wasn't I?"

"Yep.". Yang replied, walking over and kissing Blake. She discarded her jacket and belt, leaving her singlet and shorts.

"No sense in getting those sticky. These however..." she waggled her fingers, before slowly running her tongue over a line of honey on Blake's shoulder drawing it into her mouth. She licked her lips and moved lover, leaning over to lap the honey off her nipples, pulling the hardened nub with her teeth. Blake's moan encouraged her and she moved to the other breast, her hand still groping the other.

"Please, Yang."

"What?" Yang looked up, eyes dancing with pleasure.

"Take me."

Yang grinned at hearing her own words told back at her. She trailed her tongue down Blake's stomach, lower to her core, and to the scent that she knew so well.

"Looks like... your honey pot's overflowing..."

Blake groaned. At the bad pun and the pleasure of Yang's sticky tongue probing her lips.

Yang got a taste of Bake, mixed with honey. And she liked it.

"You got any more honey, hun?"

Blake groaned again. No pleasure this time. "On the dresser."

Yang picked up the small, mostly empty bottle and squeezed a dollop onto her shaved vagina.

"Looks like I need to clean you, you dirty, dirty girl."

Blake purred seductively.

"Go wild."

Yang obeyed, working her tongue over Blake's dripping folds, getting a kick from the sugar rush. She slipped two fingers in as well, Blake was straining against her cuffs, the fierce tounging and rapid fingering spilling expletives and babbling word from her mouth. Blake came hard, squirting over Yang's face and arm. The Blonde removed her sticky fingers and proffered them to Blake, who greedily cleaned them, slurping the mixture off her lover's fingers.

"I think you need to return the favour. Do you agree?" Yang asked, stroking Blake's face.

Wiess was also lying down, but was completely relaxed. Ruby was working wonders with the knots in her shoulders, her experienced hands giving bliss. Scented candles filled the air with relaxing, pleasant smells. Dim lights allowed the warm glow to create a beautiful ambience.

Ruby kneaded Weiss' shoulders. The heiress was literally purring at the attention, the oil on her bare body gleaming in the light. Ruby had covered Weiss' entire body, and was seeking... other... ways of making her relax. She smoothed a hand over the heiress's peachy rear and reached a questing finger to Weiss' lower lips.

Weiss' purring changed to a pleased sigh and she flipped herself over,moving around Ruby's finger. Staring up into the silver eyes, she drew Ruby into a kiss, before lying back. Ruby quickly stripped off, and moved her lower body over Weiss' face, before burrowing her own face into Weiss' core.

Blake had docked her legs inbetween Yang's and the two were grinding noisily. Yang had turned it into a competition of stamina, and Blake was in serious danger of losing. She was grabbing Yang's leg for support, but her mind was melting.

Screw this Blake thought. If I'm going out, I'll do it getting as much pleasure from it as her free hand she rubbed her sticky clit and shuddered as she came. Yang cried out as she followed suit. After a few minutes, Blake spoke up.

"I need to shower. I feel sticky and sweaty. Care to join me?"

"Yeah."

Having cleaned up, the pair snuggled up on Blake's bed, drinking coffee. When Ruby and Weiss returned, the four swapped the events of their days.

Weiss coughed. "I'm taking Ruby to my dad's stables. We'll be gone for a few days.

Yang nodded. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will." Ruby said, winking at Weiss.

**Author's note: Hey all, hope you're ok. I've found a new vein to explore storywise, so the series will continue for the. Otherwisw, just be patient.**

**ARMV7, no infringement intended. Just a nod to a certain scene.**


	19. Riding

Weiss certainly knew how travel in style, Ruby mixed as the white limo struggled up the country path. Not even the high-end suspension could prevent the occupants- Ruby, Weiss and the driver from being jolted about. Bored and very horny, Ruby ran a hand over Weiss' leg, feeling it twitch slightly at the heiress' obvious discomfort at being close to the driver, separated by a separate cabin with a sliding panel if he wanted to talk to his passenger, or the other way round.

"It's a bit of an enclosed space, Ruby."

"And?" Ruby was fully alert, and most certainly in the mood for some fun. "It's not like the driver will hear- so long as you keep your voice down."

With that Ruby slid off the seat and, quick as a flash, was on her knees with her head up Weiss' dress. Weiss felt Ruby gently push her legs apart, and her warm fingers tickle her inner thighs as they moved towards her core. She sighed as a kiss was planed on one thigh, then the other as the fingers awkwardly fumbled with her panties. A huff from Ruby was followed by her extricating herself from under the dress, then with a wink at Weiss, she pulled the heiress' knickers around her ankles. Weiss shuffled awkwardly and took a grip on the lip of the seat, waiting.

She let out a gasp as Ruby dove once again under her dress, and slowly probed her nether regions with her tongue. She squirmed as Ruby quickly found her g-spot and began stimulating her. Weiss found that the bumpy road surface added a pleasingly random element, as a lick could turn into a quick slide over her clit, adding to her pleasure. Her bliss was interrupted by an audible double tap from the drivers' cabin. She reached a hand and pressed down on Ruby's head, moving it away and out of her skirt just in time as the partition slid open and the driver half-turned his head to speak to the occupants.

"We'll be there in a minute Miss Schnee."

"Yes, thank you." Weiss was glad the diver was concentrating more on driving rather than the flustered heiress in the back and the other huntress on her knees. Ruby huffed after the driver closed the partition.

"I was so close to making you cum!"

Weiss sushed Ruby.

"Not so loudly!"

The limo pulled up and a figure moved to the door and opened it. Weiss recoiled initially at the smell before steeling herself and drawing in a deep breath. Yes, the smell of manure was strong. But there was also the smell of horses, sawdust, leather and fresh country air. The mix took her back to her earlier years, where she'd spent many happy hours riding at her old stables. There she'd ridden ponies and more docile horses, but her father's stables were the pride of his life; apart from running the Company and his family. Thoroughbreds, racehorses, destriers, all the most desirable, rarest and most powerful beasts were to be found here.

Ruby looked slightly pale as she stepped out.

"Weren't there horses on Patch?" Weiss asked.

"Not as many. Not as smelly."

"Breathe in. Work out the other smells, and keep on them."

"Sound advice, Miss Schnee! And it's the advice I gave you, if I remmber!" A voice rang out. A weather-beaten man walked towards them. His appearance and clothes showed him to be a man of the outdoors. He held out a calloused hand to the girls.

"Gordon Haldon, Head Stablemaster here. Miss Schnee." He shook her hand and bowed his head slightly.

"And who are you, Miss...?"

"Rose. Ruby Rose."

Gordon repeated the handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Rose. I'm glad that Weiss is making friends at Beacon, as well as studying."

"Ruby, please."

"Of course. Now, I'll get some stable hands to take you and your luggage to the lodge, and then we'll see about you taking some of the horses out."

And so Ruby found herself on top of an award-winning show pony, gently trotting the million-Lein beauty around the open area inbetween the other stables. Weiss confidently rode up.

"Ready to go out?"

"Weiss, I'm not sure about taking such a powerful animal out. And I'm pretty sure I've seen it on TV at several shows."

"You have. Come on!" Weiss glowed with happiness as she nudged her Grey out of the yard, and Ruby's Roan followed. At first, Ruby bumped around, but she soon got used to the rhythm and pulled alongside her girlfriend.

"Race ya?"

"I've been riding for years. You think you can beat me?"

"I have too, you know."

"Want to make a bet?"

Ruby grinned. "What stakes?"

"I have the perfect idea for you." Weiss winked.

"Oh, those kind of stakes! You're on!"

"Ready? To that tree over there..." The heiress began. "On three. One, two..."

"Three!" Ruby yelled and jabbed her heels into her Roan. It bolted forwards and Weiss cursed as she copied Ruby. She really wanted to win. An image of one of the old tack sheds popped into her head.

Perfect.

Shouting encouragement to her horse, the two shot forwards, first drawing level and then edging in front of Ruby. The tree drew closer, and Ruby began egging on her horse. However, it was bred for show, and it was not a racer like the one that Weiss rode. The Grey passed first, and Weiss reigned it in as she turned to Ruby.

"Tough luck."

Ruby huffed. "You'd better have something good planned."

"Oh, I do."


	20. Home is where the heart is

Home is where the heart is

The lovers spent the remaining days relaxing, riding horses and generally enjoying their time together. Although spending 'time' together was limited, as Weiss wasn't sure how her father would react to the whole 'lesbian lovers' thing. And since everyone working at the stables was a Schnee employee, they'd certainly get the word out. She was looking forward to the moment when they were back at Beacon.

Bidding goodbye to Gerald, they boarded the helicopter. Weiss looked down at the shrinking stables from the window and smiled.

"Not long." She told Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "Can we stop off in Vale? I need to do some Christmas shopping."

"Ruby! You should have done I earlier!"

"Please?" Ruby made her 'puppy dog' eyes. Weiss cracked.

"Fine." She put on her headset. "Land us at the Crossways."

"Woah." Ruby said, wide-eyed. "This is the Crossways?"

"Yes. Ruby, keep your voice down."

"But it's the ultimate shopping centre in the area! And one of the most expensive!"

"And exclusive! With a reputation, so be quiet!" Weiss hissed as a well-dressed couple cast disapproving glances in their direction.

The girls spent several hours on the first floor, browsing various stores. Weiss had to hire a valet to carry their purchases. Then they had lunch. On the second floor, Ruby got Weiss to look elsewhere as she ducked into a lingerie store. Weiss went into a jewellery shop, and was examining an exquisite blue diamond when Ruby bumped her.

"All done here!" She gestured to the valet, who was straining at the weight of all the bags. "Shall we go?"

Yang and Blake were quietly doing their homework when the door burst open and a red blur sped into the room.

"Ruby!" Yang cried, picking up and hugging her sister, dropping her as she winced. "You ok?"

"Horse threw me. I'm fine."

"Well, it's good to have you back." Blake piped up. Weiss smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, I notice some bags... Anything for me?" Yang inquired.

"Not for several days!" Ruby slapped the reaching hand.

"Fine." Yang grinned. "Hey, you want to go out tonight? There's a new club... ORF? Crazy colour scheme, but it's got rave reviews."

"Ooh, nice." Ruby turned to Weiss. "Sound good?"

"Sure."

"This... Is actually pretty good." Weiss admitted. The huntress had a booth of their own, near the dance floor, which Yang was using to her full advantage. She walked back as her favourite track ended, practically leaping onto her seat.

"Hey, have the drinks come yet?"

"The third round?" Blake raised an eyebrow. "Don't you want to go slower?"

"Slower? I'm in a nice club, with great quality drinks and my hot fanus girlfriend. Why should I go slower?"

"Because you're making a scene?"

"Blake, don't tell me to go slow. I can hold my drink."

Blake chuckled. "Sure." She raised four fingers. "After all, the hangover only temporary, right?"

"Whoo!"

Weiss winced at how boisterous drunk Ruby was. They were on the dance floor, and her girlfriend had cleared a space around them. Blake had disappeared and Yang had gone off to find her.

"Soo..." Ruby slurred. "Toilets?"

"No, Ruby." Weiss sighed. "As I have said, every time we go out clubbing, never, ever in the toilets. A Schnee has standards."

Weiss' scroll hummed.

"Oh?"

Y: Outside. Help.

"Ruby..."

The two girls dashed outside, to find Yang supporting Blake, who was holding her side.

"You two ok?"

Blake was crying.

"Blake went outside to get some air. An arsehole noticed Blake's bow had come undone. He shoved her to the ground and... kicked her."

"I can't do this, I can't do this anymore." Blake wept.

Yang grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Blakey, you're not going anywhere."

"I didn't say that, it's just that I'm tired of all this crap I get. I..."

"Hey, look. We should get back, right?" Ruby said, kneeling down to hug Blake. Weiss joined the three a moment later.

Ruby walked into the dorm, her tray laden with steaming mugs and a tray of cookies. Yang glanced up from where she was swabbing Blake's side.

"He broke the skin, but it's nothing serious." Blake hissed at the pain and yanked on Yang's arm.

"Calm down, kitty cat, it's fine." Yang kissed Blake's head. "It's fine." She looked at Ruby, who had set the tray down. "Hey, you didn't eat the cookies?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and passed them both coffee. Weiss, clad in a dressing gown stepped out of the bathroom and frowned.

"And it's still going to be an all-nighter? Sure, why not?"

"Truth or dare?" Yang asked, a grin on her face.

"God no." Weiss blanched "Last time, that got out of hand."

"So, what then?"

"I have an idea." Blake piped up. Ruby, Yang and Weiss all turned to her.

"Well?" Ruby asked.

**Author's note: Hey all! Wow, 20 chapters? Crazy, huh? I'll save the speech for the end of the series. This is a transition chapter to the end of the series. Next chapter will be up before Christmas, and then there'll be a break. See you soon.**

**BGB**


End file.
